


【All岳】Agent J

by laozhangwannianfen



Category: all岳
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laozhangwannianfen/pseuds/laozhangwannianfen
Summary: 杀手集团，拿钱办事buff+大猫+小王子X岳“裙下之臣？”沙发里的男人交叠着两条细长的腿，支着下巴轻笑了一声。“你哥哥我……可不穿女装。”





	1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas.

赌城有千万种消遣，有钱就可以任性妄为。轮盘，性，鲜血，只要有筹码，总有人为你打开大门。习惯了常规性娱乐，买跑车手表、赌场里一掷千金也嫌无聊，那还可以……赌人命。  
地下格斗场。  
聚光灯迅速环绕全场。装饰奢华的观众区上座无虚席。穿着单薄的兔女郎袒露着胸脯和大腿，摇着性感的短尾巴举着报幕牌环绕一圈，主持人兴奋的口水四溅，在用夸张的语调介绍今晚的压轴选手。  
“May I introduce our most fantasic player, who won the champion for the last three seasons. Ladies and gentlemen ! Let's welcome: Bulldozer Stan！！”  
对角的大门打开，全身筋肉鼓胀，宛如一座小山的格斗手怒吼一声，翻身上台。人群跟随着他的出场爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声和尖叫，穿着高级定制晚装的女士挥舞着手绢，频频向他送去飞吻。  
“And the guy who wants to challenge him tonight is our blackhorse, who reaches this place in his first season of the career: Leopard Arian!”  
对这位的欢迎相比之下就散漫的多，观众席里只有稀稀疏疏的鼓掌声，还有几声倒彩和向Stan大喊“Fuck him on the stage”的疯狂粉丝。  
与这些对黑马十分轻蔑的观众不同，看台贵宾席里一直随意瘫坐着的男人在听见他名字的时候身体略微动了一下，没有明显直起背来，目光却转过去紧紧跟随着打开的门，对耳朵里的袖珍对讲机轻轻吹了声口哨。  
那边嚼口香糖的咕吱声暂停了一下，传来一声很轻的：“唔”。

确认目标入场，穿着合体西装的男人交换了一下叠放的双腿，支着座位的扶手，身体往左侧倾了一些。坐在他旁边的男人端起酒杯喂了他一口，深红色的酒液舔过他浅粉色的薄唇，一路滑进咽喉。  
男人微微仰起的下巴向邻侧的同伴毫无防备地展露出脆弱的咽喉，吞咽时喉结上下滑动了一下，似乎能让人听见咕嘟一声液体落下的声音。他像一只猫那样优雅的弓着脊背，重心都落在支撑自己下巴的左臂上，眼神望着等待敲钟的格斗场，然后偏回同伴的身上，张嘴想要说什么。  
长着细长猫眼的同伴伸手掐着他的下巴，凑上去咬住了他的双唇。舌尖卷着嘴角残留的液体一路递送到他唇舌间，轻轻舔舐左侧略微凸出的虎牙，然后吮吸他柔软的舌头。  
法式长吻刚刚开始，两人耳麦里突然响起一阵故意放大的咀嚼声。  
那边潜伏的狙击手好像已经忍无可忍了，在屋顶落满灰尘的钢筋上孤独的趴了几个小时，目标进场以后连口袋里的水果糖都不敢掏出来吃，怕视线被分散，却要眼睁睁看着他们俩在下面喝着小酒调情。  
太偏心了！

台下接吻的两个人在听到噪音后缓缓分开，被亲了的那位脸上带着宠溺的笑容，被强迫结束亲吻的人略有些不悦的皱了下眉头，但还是顺从的退开了。  
第一回合的铃声叮叮响起。  
Stan毫不犹豫向着自己看上去瘦弱的对手发动攻击。千钧之力的勾拳急速向Adrian挥去，若是击中肺腑，估计他就要直接吐着血被抬下场。但一路杀到这里的黑马也不是等闲之辈，他灵活的侧身躲避，同时迅速拉近自己和对手的距离，抓着他的肩膀以那里为支点，用力一撑，要把自己反着倒挂上去压制他。  
贵宾席里的男人这样的格斗兴趣索然，但迫于雇主的要求，还得一直盯着。  
第一回合很快结束，两人缠斗在一起，各有来回。但叫Adrian的那位相当缠人，以至于观众们并没有看到他们喜欢的鲜血四溅的可爱场景，在两人下场休息时都开始喝倒彩，大吼着要Stan给他点颜色看看。  
拥有夸张肌肉的格斗手抓着冰水从头浇下，喝完了瓶子里剩下的一点液体补充水分。  
就在这时，刚刚在走神的男人突然集中了目光，盯住他左侧陪练的手。  
那人轻轻在新的护牙套侧面按了一下，随即将它塞进Stan含满鲜血的嘴里。

还是用了违禁药物。  
和预想的一模一样。  
男人抬手捻了捻耳垂，手指在耳麦上轻叩两下，提醒狙击手注意。  
他们被雇佣来保护这匹黑马，据说他不仅在格斗场上表现良好，在他老板的床上也是头听话的豹子。老Stan赢了三个赛季，是时候退场了，只是在这里，没有什么带着香槟的告别仪式，只有沾满鲜血被抬出去的尸体。  
他当然不忿。  
长期用药早就让他的神智都跟着被腐蚀，身体的抗药性越来越强，剂量也从一开始的安全线往上一路飙升。  
想要以一己之力改变格斗场金主们之间的默契，自以为是的用上了最后的杀手锏，但还是不清楚角落里早有一把狙击枪瞄准了他的头顶，只等待事态往他们不喜欢的方向滑去一点，就用一颗子弹送他上西天。  
悲哀的玩物。  
但感谢他精彩的格斗技巧，没有多少人敢保证能在缠斗中千钧一发的时刻精准的解决他，于是他们才能拿着一笔丰厚的佣金，在这里度个小假，顺便干点活儿。

第二回合开始。  
Stan突然发力，Adrian虽然灵活但还是被拳风带到，几百公斤的拳力哪怕只是被击中了百分之几也是巨大的压迫，他试图进一步躲闪并反击，但看上去已经被伤到了脏器，有些力不从心。  
大概是在床上被玩坏了，精力不足的原因？  
座椅里的男人挑了挑眉。  
其实他还蛮喜欢看这样精致的花豹被野蛮地杀死，尸曝当场的。  
但收钱要办事啊。  
角落里的狙击手不用他再提醒，已经准备就绪，只等Stan发动致命的一击。  
但好像他们的那位雇主并没有向Adrian透露他被保护着的讯息。  
被逼到绝境的人总有无限的潜力，何况死在一个用药者的手下一定非常难看。他还记得那些眼眶破裂，胸骨凹陷，被碎掉的肋骨插入肺部的选手躺在擂台上的凄惨模样。血液会灌进肺叶，随着呼吸一起被喷出来，死亡的过程会相当缓慢，足够观众们愉快地欣赏很久，甚至被录下来作为下一季赛事剪辑里的经典镜头。  
于是他强忍着腹腔内强烈的刺痛感，借助围栏的一点弹力，凶狠地翻身，用双腿将对方压倒在地，绞住对手的咽喉。  
以小博大，只能取巧。  
没有人数秒。观众都站起来，瞪大眼睛屏住了呼吸。  
前冠军的肌肉都因为充血和药物作用暴涨出青筋，拼了命要挣扎开锁住自己咽喉的双腿，但还是因为缺氧逐渐失去力气，两眼发白，瞳孔中的焦点慢慢散逸。

裁判拉起还喘气那人的手，宣告他的胜利和另一人的死亡。  
贵宾席里的两人无意留下欣赏观众的狂欢，他们也并没有参与押注。结局早就注定了，只不过现在这样比较省事而已。  
手机叮了一声，是账户里到款的提示。  
岳明辉被木子洋揽着肩膀走出会场，微笑着喊了一声“宝宝”，在旁人看来好像他只是在对身边的男人撒娇。  
灵超趁着人声喧哗迅速从角落里滑下，被拆卸好的狙击枪妥帖的藏在裤管和袖筒里，背着身从被打好招呼的侧门处悄无声息地溜出去，抬头望了一眼被各色灯光照亮的天空。  
今晚的月色明朗。  
他要赶紧回到酒店的房间里去，索要他应得的奖赏。


	2. Chapter 2

岳明辉和木子洋先一步回到房间。  
格斗场里拥塞的气味在他们离开后仍然萦绕在鼻尖，没有多少血腥味，只是单纯的让人作呕。  
男人低着头坐在床边翘着一条腿解开牛津鞋的系带，脱掉袜子，光着脚踩在地毯上，边走边扔掉外套和衬衫，在浴室门口脱下西裤，然后在迈进浴缸之前丢开了内裤。  
他好像习惯了把东西乱扔，反正也总有人替他收拾好。  
水温刚刚好，不太热也不太凉，用脚尖试一下温度就可以舒服地坐进去。  
这时候应该再喝点小酒。  
于是他就开口叫了。  
“洋洋！”  
非常自然的一声，仿佛是撒娇一般的称呼。从木子洋十岁开始，这个叫法就是他专属的。可以有洋哥，可以有子洋，但洋洋，只有他嘴里这一个。  
“干什么？”  
给他拾捡衣服的人一路跟着地上的外套衬衫来到他面前，细长的手指勾起马赛克上的三角内裤，轻轻晃悠在指尖，像是在炫耀打开孔明锁后拆解到的钥匙。  
那把锁在温水里抬起头，冲他微微笑了一笑。

灵超回来的时间比预估的要晚一些。  
二十一岁的青年身材细瘦，娃娃脸加上一双大眼睛，又总留着孩子一样的栗色短发，从赌场里穿回来时猝不及防被荷官抓住要查验他的ID确认年龄，因此耽搁了一会儿才到达。  
门一推开乍一眼看不见任何人，他一点都不吃惊，收好了枪又把脏了的作战服脱下，才循着水声拉开浴室的滑门。  
一点都不意外的，岳明辉正坐在木子洋身上。  
两人吻的难舍难分，岳明辉听见声响要回头来看，木子洋扳着他的后脑勺又把他转回去，堵着他的嘴不让他说话。  
灵超走过来蹲在浴缸边，双手巴着沿，有些可怜的抬头看他。  
“妈妈。”  
柔软又撒着娇的一声喊。  
岳明辉“唔”了一声，到底还是把自己的唇舌夺了回来，一只手扶着木子洋的肩膀稳住自己，转过来摸了摸儿子的脑袋。  
“买了巧克力，嗯……”  
他被顶弄的呻吟不止，一句话都说不完整。  
“在茶几上，啊啊……”  
“不要。”  
灵超撅着嘴抓住他放在自己头顶的手，拉到嘴边来咬了一口他的食指尖。  
“我要吃你。”

但很明显这场性爱才开始不久，木子洋根本不想让开。大猫看看小弟，扶着岳明辉的腰停止了动作，拍拍他的屁股要他自己动。  
“嗯……”  
男人嘴里压抑着粗喘，要把被灵超咬着的手收回来。他的重心偏在一边，保持着被完全插入的姿态，根本无法动弹。  
“宝宝……”  
从唇齿间吐出的一句求饶，百转千回，满是情欲的味道。  
灵超忿忿地松开他的手，瞪了一眼木子洋，站起身就往外走。  
男人想说什么，但迫于下身有些威胁意味的顶撞，还是很快扶着木子洋的肩膀开始上下动作。被开拓完全的后穴在坐下时摩擦过前列腺，温水也一起随着下沉挤入甬道，带来奇异的舒爽。  
他沉溺在快感中丝毫不觉，咬着自己的嘴唇发出“嗯嗯”的声响，脖子往后仰去，把肌肉覆盖均匀的胸膛暴露给面前的男人。  
木子洋抚摸着他窄瘦的腰身，俯下头来亲吻他的胸口。略有些粗糙的舌苔刮过乳尖，带来一阵颤栗，岳明辉还没来得及说不，那里就被牙齿轻轻叼起来，用恰到好处、足够刺激又不致于见血的力道咬了一口。  
“啊啊……洋洋……”  
他张着嘴喊木子洋，扭着腰要躲，挣扎中又把自己另一边的乳尖送了出去，被男人含住重重的研磨。  
胸口的刺激顿时让他连下身都无意识地绞紧了几分，木子洋被他温暖紧致的穴道包裹着，舒服的头皮发麻，揉着他的腰忍不住继续给他这样的爱抚。

这一轮做的很长。岳明辉被干的眼角发红，手指摁在木子洋肩膀上都带出了印子。快到高潮的时候木子洋握着他的性器帮他从根部往上撸动，宽大的手掌包裹着龟头，手指还跟着划过棱茎，在马眼处轻微抠进去一点。  
他啊啊的叫着射了木子洋一手，后穴跟着在失神中紧紧收缩。木子洋卡着他的腰又快速顶弄了十几下，跟着释放在他体内。  
余韵相当悠长，男人沉浸在里面连手上的力气都松了，全靠木子洋搂着他的腰才没仰着摔进水里。他跪坐的姿势保持久了双腿都有些发麻，木子洋托着他起来一点，自己从他身下出来，再好好把他抱到怀里跟他接吻。  
细长的手指伸入穴口，旋转着清理留在里面的精液。浴缸里的水被放掉，木子洋用花洒帮他冲洗干净，拿浴巾裹着他，抱出去放在大床上。  
灵超吃巧克力吃了一手化掉的糖水，看他出来了就凑上去和他接吻。岳明辉正是懒得动的时候，给他亲了一嘴甜味儿也懒得说他，乖乖张着嘴给他舔。  
木子洋擦擦头发，放下毛巾看了一眼跪在床上亲岳明辉的小弟，手一伸就拎着他T恤的领子把他拽了下来。  
“洋哥你干嘛？！”  
灵超力气还是没他大，一路嚷嚷着就给他倒拖进洗手间，龇牙咧嘴地扑腾。  
木子洋把他塞进去，转身把门一拉，冲他撇撇嘴：“洗澡。”

岳明辉瘫在床上缓了一会儿，懒洋洋地爬起来给自己找酒喝。  
他不喜欢穿鞋子，更不喜欢穿衣服。反正房间里所有的窗帘都拉好了，浴巾一扯就干脆赤裸着到处走。  
木子洋对他这样见怪不怪，拿了开瓶器帮他开红酒，一人倒了一杯，放在那边醒一醒。  
灵超冲了个战斗澡，头发还湿乎乎的就跑出来了，直奔着岳明辉去，一把抱起他就往床边走。  
小孩儿个子窜的太快，买回来的时候还能让卜凡单手抱着，现在只比木子洋矮一两公分，轻轻松松就能让岳明辉保持直立的时候双脚离地。  
被突然扑进床里的人一点都不惊讶也不恼火，只是摸了一把灵超的头发，看了一眼手指上沾的水珠，反手蹭到床单上去。  
木子洋拿着毛巾就过来给小弟擦头，他手上力气大得很，差点没把灵超脖子都撅断。岳明辉躺在那儿听灵超含糊不清地抱怨木子洋下手太狠，眼睛都笑得微微弯了起来。  
头发终于擦得半干，木子洋放过他，转身过去收拾东西。  
灵超解决了一切外在干扰因素，终于要扑倒岳明辉了，结果才在他腰上摸了两把，岳明辉手机就响了。  
特定的声音加上振动，并不是可以随便按掉的视频通话。  
灵超恨恨地按了接通，跟那边的人打招呼时都没什么好气。

“喂！凡哥。”


	3. Chapter 3

“超儿。”  
扬声器里传出男人低沉并有些沙哑的嗓音，在电波中显得更加具有磁性。  
岳明辉听见他的声音，从灵超身下支起自己，凑到手机摄像头前去看他。  
“哥。”  
屏幕里的男人叫了他一声，伸手挠了挠脸，蹭掉嘴唇上方没擦干净的防晒驱虫的迷彩涂料。他看上去又黑了一点，脸上有弹片划伤的红痕，血还没干。下巴上的胡子没来得及刮，青色的一片，黑眼圈也有点重，整张脸都削瘦了一些，看起来就没休息好。  
岳明辉盯着他皱了皱眉头，没说话。  
“刚把人安全送到。”  
卜凡没听见他叫自己，开始跟他解释。  
“机票买了，要倒一趟，还有六个小时起飞，应该……后天中午到。”  
“加钱了吗？”  
岳明辉的语气冷冰冰的。  
“加了。”  
带着笑的一声回答。几个小时前才扛着机枪扫射了一群独立军让敌方闻风丧胆的人现在对着摄像头笑的就跟个呆子似的，憨傻憨傻。灵超看着他这样子都直吐舌头，有些受不了地做鬼脸抗议，不过卜凡也懒得在意就是，他哥哥看见了就行。  
“几成？”  
岳明辉看上去还是挺生气。  
卜凡舔了下嘴角，怯生生伸了两根指头出来，随即就听见他一声嗤笑。  
“你在雨林里翻滚了大半个月还不如超儿到房顶上去蹲几次，一颗子弹都不用浪费，我跟洋洋还能在下面喝喝酒聊聊天。”  
他说完冷冷勾了下嘴角，骂卜凡：“败家玩意儿。”

一米九二的大个子给他训的一句话都不敢反驳，坐在候机厅里咽了口口水，可怜巴巴地眨了下眼睛，叫了声：“哥。”  
“谁是你哥。”  
岳明辉还在气他没多讨价还价，木子洋跟着算了一下，在旁边接了一句：“至少四成。”  
灵超补刀：“凡哥，你又给人坑啦！”  
“去去去，轮到你教训我！”  
卜凡对着镜头前的小弟顿时就凶起来，呵斥着要他走开，两个人你一句我一句眼看着又要开始闹腾，岳明辉皱着眉头在旁边低声插了一句：“没受伤吧？”  
卜凡等了老半天就等他这句话，眼睛一弯立马又变成傻狗，笑着对他摇头。  
“没。一点擦伤，到的时候估计就好了。“  
岳明辉点点头，把手机推一边去不想理他了。灵超跟他咕叽咕叽了一会儿，要他出免税店记得带点手信，木子洋又接过去跟他确认了一下到账的具体钱款，最后才挂了视频。

岳明辉给他一通搅合的，皱着眉头就松不下来，躺在床头想了一会儿事情，翻身起来开电脑。  
灵超气死了又不敢打搅他，只能抱着冰淇淋坐他旁边看着。木子洋看他一时半会不打算睡，拿了件自己的睡袍过来要灵超给他穿上，别冻着了凉，自己也回身去翻之前的账目记录。  
卜凡的个子和长相都相对引人注目，在市区内的活儿不怎么好接，战场上才是他杀伤力最大的地方。但单人雇佣军累死累活的收入也比不过那些大鳄宠床伴儿时候的一掷千金多，岳明辉受不了老让他单独出去，小弟一个人他又不放心。至于木子洋……这个有洁癖的人能去东南亚除了五星级酒店外没空调的地方呆两天都算他输。  
这群小子真是……难伺候的很。  
灵超一盒冰淇淋吃完，看他表情还不是很好，站起来给他揉肩膀。  
“岳叔，你再皱眉头要有皱纹了。”  
“有皱纹都怪你凡哥。”  
男人气不过的，想到卜凡那傻样儿就又心疼又上火。  
两成？才两成？他怎么不在脖子上挂个牌子，写：“免费出租”呢？！枪林弹雨里滚一圈就拿那点钱，狮子大开口也不会，蠢死算了。

岳明辉对着电脑又捣鼓了好半天，时针快走到四字才打了个呵欠合上笔记本。木子洋早爬床上睡去了，灵超歪他旁边，小脑袋钓鱼似的一磕一磕，还死撑着要陪他。  
“儿子。”  
岳明辉摸摸他头叫醒他，灵超猛的一点头坐直，眼睛看着他还是迷迷糊糊的。  
“妈妈。”  
小孩儿看着还是和小时候一样呆萌呆萌的，睁着大眼睛无辜地眨了眨，瘪着嘴喊他。  
“刷个牙，上床睡觉了。”  
岳明辉还是改不过看着他的习惯，灵超都二十一了，他还像他刚跟他们在一起的那会儿一样要盯着他刷牙洗脸，给木子洋嘲笑了好几回都掰不回来，自己后来也放弃治疗了。  
“嗯……”  
灵超拉开椅子站起来，转身要去洗手间之前又张开手抱了他一下，在他嘴上亲了一口。  
“欠着。”  
“欠着。”  
岳明辉笑了一下，推着他去洗漱。

这一觉睡到快中午才醒过来。  
岳明辉左手给灵超抱着，右边给木子洋环着，四条腿四只手跟八爪鱼似的把他缠的动弹不得，还没睁眼就觉得胸闷。  
“松手松手。”  
男人把身上的小爪子都拎开，蹬着腿坐起来。  
他身上还是没穿衣服，昨晚睡觉前灵超给他扒了，但那时候两人都困了，什么也没做，抱一起就睡了。现下他一醒，灵超睡的差不多饱了也跟着醒，小崽子精力旺盛，不是一大早了也晨勃，蹭着他腿要把他拉回去。  
岳明辉还记着昨天答应他的事，咕噜了两声也没多挣扎，顺从地给他亲着，拿手指给他梳理头发。灵超俯下身舔他喉结，扩张做的很快，没几下就把自己顶了进去。岳明辉闷哼了一声，抓着他肩膀糯糯地喊了一声“儿子”。  
灵超应了一声，一边亲他一边开始动作。他一直很瘦，即使这么大的个子，体重跟两个哥哥比也还是很轻，但顶撞的力度一点都算不上轻，上来就是一阵猛干，岳明辉嘴里啊啊的叫着停不下来，给他操的往床头滑，又被拽回来继续。

俩人的动静一点也刻意没压着，木子洋拿枕头闷着脸，憋了一会儿翻了个身，也睁开了眼睛。  
怀里的人不见了就算了，一坐起来还发现岳明辉给小弟按在身下操，大猫的起床气顿时就要炸，眯着眼睛要灵超把岳明辉翻个个儿。  
“干嘛啊！”  
小弟不耐烦他，好不容易把岳明辉搞到手还要被骚扰，侧过头瞥他一眼，眼睛里都是雄性动物做爱时被打搅的怒火。  
木子洋跟没看见似的，执着地又重复了一遍要求，灵超不肯，他就凑过去跟岳明辉接吻。男人嘴里呻吟不停，舒服的时候跟谁贴着嘴唇都无所谓，偏着头给木子洋吻的气都喘不上来，眼角眉梢都泛着粉色。  
小弟最后还是屈服了，起来要岳明辉趴在床上，跪在他后面让他翘着屁股给自己干。男人撑着手肘支撑着自己，刚想抓个枕头来缓一下，木子洋就张开腿把他拉到自己胯下来，托着自己半勃的性器往他嘴边送。  
岳明辉喘了口气，含了进来。  
木子洋胯下的玩意儿完全立起来之后一直捅到他嗓子眼儿，岳明辉来回吞吐了一会儿，下巴都酸了，不乐意地把阳具吐出来，抬头瞥了木子洋一眼。  
刚想放过他的人就又被这一眼看的血气下涌，叫了声“哥哥”，托着自己的老二又往他嘴里塞。岳明辉给身后的小家伙操弄的也没多大力气闪躲，只好又把他那东西含进来。  
晨勃本来也不算很持久，加上岳明辉口活技术好，感觉差不多的时候舔弄两下又嗦了一口，木子洋就全交代了。精液全射进了男人嘴里，岳明辉在晃动中还记着含了一下没直接往下咽——那样容易被呛着。  
不过木子洋还是哄着他全吞下去了就是。味道有点苦，男人皱了下眉头，还没来得及说什么，灵超就迫不及待把他翻了回来，彻底独占他的注意力。

他刚醒过来就给俩弟弟折腾了一通，屁股上又黏黏糊糊一大滩，灵超要拉他起来去洗澡，岳明辉懒得动，翻个身被子一拉，又睡了过去。  
这次再醒过来就彻底是下午了。  
木子洋出去锻炼了，灵超叫了一堆吃的一点儿不带停的在往肚子里塞，看见他醒了过去亲他一口，拿着杯子喂他喝了口水。  
岳明辉润了下嗓子就把他推开了，爬起来去冲凉。灵超一路跟着他进去，拆了条水果糖往他嘴里塞了一颗，怕他低血糖头晕。岳明辉笑了一下，揉揉儿子的小卷毛。  
“去，查查你凡哥的航班到哪儿了。”  
“明天才到呢。我看了，那地方到这儿来最快要三十一个小时。”  
灵超低着头把剩下的糖果包好，纸封都贴回去了，又忍不住拆开拿了一颗扔自己嘴里，含糊不清地跟岳明辉吐槽。  
“他怎么老去那些犄角旮旯的地方……”  
“下一单不用了。”  
岳明辉冲掉身上的泡沫，对灵超笑了一下。  
“等他回来，咱们一起去日本。”


	4. Chapter 4

木子洋不止出去锻炼了，也去查验了一批订好的武器。  
这边管制相对来说松的多，他们的私人储备该补充时要补充。这事岳明辉倒是能管，但他管的太多，衣食住行全包，还要负责给灵超当家教，跟个老妈子似的，成天忙活个不停。木子洋看看卜凡那二愣子的傻样，再看看那点儿大的小弟，感觉全团也只有自己能帮忙了。  
他们出来单干之前岳明辉在枪战里护着他和卜凡给子弹贯穿过左臂。那段时间他们手上一直很拮据，治疗手段有限，以至于到现在他左侧发力都比较弱。小弟懂事的时候岳明辉已经逐渐退居到二线了，只有他和卜凡知道这人当年杀起人来有多狠。  
不过灵超倒是给他一手教出来了，现在的组合就刚刚好。他和卜凡之间有默契，都不想再让岳明辉上战场去，一个咬死了自己有洁癖，另一个一心找需要重机枪手的雇佣军团，想尽办法把他困在安逸的地方，要他乖乖的留着做中枢指挥。  
岳明辉要是仔细想想不可能不懂他们俩的小心思，不过他对自己人有时候就是单纯的可爱，木子洋嚷嚷着怕热怕脏，闹一阵子他就真信了，以后都尽量不找又脏又累的活儿。  
也不知道是说他城府还是天真好。

木子洋回来的时候灵超跟岳明辉都换了衣服准备去吃饭，他也跟着换了休闲装，三个人一起出门。  
其实本来要卜凡直接飞日本等他们就好，更省事也更快，但为了小弟，三哥还是要劳顿一趟到这里来和他们仨团聚一下。  
毕竟他们来Las Vegas干活是一方面，更重要的是给灵超过生日。  
岳明辉这个人吧，说不好，天生有点母性泛滥。当初抓着木子洋和卜凡拉扯大的时候，他俩都以为这辈子只能互相看对方不顺眼了，结果这人二十一岁那年来赌城干活儿，在地下拍卖场见到了笼子里十二岁的灵超，顿时就走不动道了。  
小崽子小的时候眼睛比现在看着还大，头发软乎乎的，皮肤又白又嫩，穿着刻意迎合恋童癖恶趣味的动物着装坐在笼子里，睁着大眼睛看他们。  
岳明辉立即就不管不顾的刷完了账户里最后一分钱，倾家荡产的把他在拍卖开始之前弄了回来。  
卜凡那时候只以为他被小弟的可爱外表迷惑了，但木子洋知道这事儿不仅仅是那么简单。他们俩跟着岳明辉的时候卜凡还只有八岁，童年的记忆大多都模糊了，但木子洋本身心细加上有点早熟，那时候已经完全记事了。  
果然，岳明辉回去给灵超洗了个澡换了身正常的衣服领出来，他就彻底把刚才模模糊糊的推测印证了。  
这小孩儿跟岳明辉小时候长的太像了。  
不说一模一样，但也有七八成相似，只不过岳明辉那时候给两个弟弟逼的早熟，成天想着办法要从死人嘴里挖干粮喂他俩，从来也没用这么单纯的眼光看过人就是。

对着这么一个乖巧的、还没被玷污的小王子，岳明辉怎么能控制不住自己把最好的都捧到他面前。就像小时候买不起洋娃娃的女孩子，长大了不喜欢洋娃娃了，也要收集一些别的东西作为补偿——他对灵超的宠溺简直无法无天，到了丧心病狂的程度。  
木子洋和卜凡想通这一层也就跟着他一起宠小弟，虽然几个人岁数也没差那么多，但岳明辉真是把灵超当儿子在养，刚开始还很认真地考虑过把他寄养到哪里去过正常人的生活。  
但灵超在这点上表现的完全是他亲生儿子的模样。小崽子耳濡目染的，背单词背不下去了就跟卜凡拆枪玩，木子洋黑人家数据库的时候他又跟着过去凑热闹，就这么几年下来，岳明辉发现他彻底成了他们中的一员，赶都赶不走了。  
那还能怎么样，带着他一起呗。  
灵超在身高上也与三个哥哥保持高度一致。当年大概是营养不良，又瘦又小的，后来岳明辉看着他吃蔬菜补充蛋白质，他就一路窜了上去，硬生生把岳明辉一个一八三的人逼成了全团最矮。  
不过他看着儿子，嘴上疯狂diss，心里还是贼自豪就是了。

三个人出趟门吃了晚饭，去给灵超挑生日礼物。俩大男人到M&M世界去恨不得给他背了一箱子的巧克力豆和各种软糖回来，灵超指哪打哪，最后买的糖果要三个人打车才能弄回酒店去。  
岳明辉也不知道他吃到哪年哪月才能吃完，反正儿子高兴就好，灵超牙箍完了，口腔健康在他的看管下也一直保持的很好。木子洋看着他高兴自己也高兴，嘴上骂骂咧咧的还是把糖果和巧克力豆都搬了回来。

第二天中午，三个人一起开车去机场接卜凡。  
他航班有些晚点，拎了一个背包就急吼吼地跑出来，在出口的地方一眼就看见了木子洋和灵超，但没看见他最想见的那个人，于是跟小弟拥抱的时候都有点心不在焉，手信交给他了还呆愣愣的。  
木子洋看他这样就翻白眼，心说家里一个撒娇争宠的崽子就够了，这下又回来一个走忠犬路数的，自己在夹缝中生存简直太艰难。  
卜凡扫了一圈没看见岳明辉，还是来问他。  
“洋哥，岳岳人呢？”  
这下木子洋和灵超一起给了他一个白眼，表示并不想说话。  
大个子给一大一小同时欺压，想挣扎一下，仔细权衡一下还是算了。智商上斗不过木子洋，撒娇起来比不过灵超，碰了哪一个都是惨，不是被他洋哥整就是回去被岳明辉整，只能垂头丧气地拎着包跟两人往车子走。  
不过他打开车门就知道那两个人为什么不想理他了。  
他朝思暮想了大半个月的人只套了一件卫衣赤裸着下身坐在后座，挺翘的屁股里还伸出一条控制线，嗡嗡的震动声在安静的地下停车场里格外明显。

“凡子。”  
岳明辉看着他笑了一下，伸手去搂他脖子，卜凡咽了口口水，背包一扔就扑上去抱住了他。  
男人刚从战场上下来，穿着一件白T和一条在机场里随便买的水洗牛仔，身上简单冲洗过，但还是一股没散干净的硝烟味儿，混合着汗水的味道，浓郁又催情。  
岳明辉给他抱着坐到腿上，低头捧着卜凡的脸跟他接吻，屁股里的跳蛋给男人拎了出去扔在一边，湿润的穴口很快就被牛仔裤拉链下的东西顶了进去，连褶皱都被抚平，彻底的填满。  
他从来的路上就给自己扩张确实是出于经验和保护自己的选择，就算那里足够湿滑，突然被摁着把整根含进去的刺激还是逼得他挺直了腰才能勉强喘上气。  
跟条狗似的。  
卜凡卡着他的腰带着他往自己阳具上撞，岳明辉抓着他肩膀被颠弄的啊啊直叫，肉体撞击的啪啪声和下身液体被捣弄的水声简直不堪入耳，色情到了极点。  
小弟早有准备，戴着防噪的头戴耳机大声放摇滚，一脚把后座的车门踹上，爬到副驾驶去坐好，低头掏出kindle开始看《查泰莱夫人的情人》。  
木子洋就惨的多，开着车子干不了别的，戴耳机听歌还会被交警检控，目光阴鸷地盯着前方的车流，恨不得扛着加仑炮把堵着的车子都轰开。

到酒店不过二十多分钟。  
卜凡抓了车上的毯子把岳明辉一裹就抱着他钻出车厢，小弟按好了电梯，和木子洋一起十分有默契地把卜凡和自家大哥挡在角落里，避免摄像头的窥探。不过当事人不是很领情就是了，喘息还没平复就又抱着卜凡脖子跟他接吻，分开的时候口水都拉成丝泛着银光。  
房间门一开卜凡就压着他倒在床上，卫衣一抬手就给他脱了，自己的衣服也给岳明辉剥个干净，和他赤裸着贴在一起。  
这个弟弟做爱的时候相当野蛮，把岳明辉两条长腿往肩膀上一扛就开始拿凶器捅他。岳明辉给他撞的眼神彻底失了焦，搂着他脖子喊的口水都从嘴角滑下来落到枕头上，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的连卜凡名字都叫不出来。被频繁摩擦前列腺的快感让他发了疯，脚后跟用力攀着卜凡精壮的背部，生理泪水跟着快感一波又一波往上涌，哭的满脸通红。  
他平时也没那么容易在前方完全没有抚慰的情况下被插射，但卜凡干他干的太狠了，恍惚中甚至有在被兽类侵犯的感觉，羞耻感带来的刺激超过了一切，最后在连自己都没意识到的时候就射了精。  
他身体突然瘫软下来卜凡才跟着舒缓了一点节奏，低头亲他眼睛鼻子，把他的膝窝从自己肩上解放下来，贴他贴的更近一些吻他。  
最后给灌了一肚子浓精的时候岳明辉手都快抬不起来了，感觉跟他上个床比跟人打架都累，整个人躺在那儿一动不动的，眼睛都闭上了休息。  
“哥。”  
卜凡摸摸他脸，叫他的时候又变成那个大傻子。  
“起开……”  
男人皱着眉头把他手打开，嗓子都是沙的。  
“重死了。”


	5. Chapter 5

卜凡扛着岳明辉去洗澡，一来二去的又把他抱在身上来了一发。  
灵超等着出去吃饭，把浴室门一拉开就看见卜凡咬着岳明辉后颈在操他，男人被他箍在怀里蜷成一团，手指抓着浴缸沿，指腹都因为用力微微泛白。  
“差不多行了！！”  
灵超连糖都不想吃了，只想把卜凡拎出来和木子洋一起暴打他一顿。  
“妈妈你到底记不记得今天是我生日了啊啊啊啊！”  
小崽子抓狂了，喊声大的把木子洋都吸引了过来。宽肩长腿男模身材的黑客靠着门框看着浴缸里的两个人，觉得这画面似曾相识。  
不过既然有了共同的敌人，自然不能让小弟落了下风。  
大猫过去揽着灵超肩膀，和他统一战线，同仇敌忾。  
“哥哥，我肚子也饿了。”  
岳明辉心软是他们几个公认的弱点，就算在他神志不清的时候也能成为身体的下意识反应，本能一样的要护犊子。  
二比一，卜凡完败。  
岳明辉扭过头跟他接了个吻催他，卜凡没办法只好迅速解决了。

晚上订了餐厅，几个人收拾收拾，人模狗样的出去吃饭。  
灵超抱着岳明辉的手不愿意放，两个哥哥看在他是寿星的份上也不跟他争，木子洋揽着岳明辉肩膀，卜凡走在灵超旁边，四个人并着排，跟堵墙似的。  
晚饭结束是甜点自助，生日蛋糕还没来，灵超已经快把自己塞饱了。岳明辉劝他吃慢点，木子洋去把寄存的芝士蛋糕拿过来，插上蜡烛，三个哥哥一起给他唱生日歌，祝他二十一整岁生日快乐。  
吹蜡烛之前岳明辉提醒小崽子许愿，灵超笑嘻嘻的看了他一眼，闭上眼安静了一会儿，睁开眼睛吹了蜡烛。  
“今晚我要和你睡，洋哥和凡哥都不许过来！”  
“好好好。”  
男人笑着答应他，小心收走蜡烛，手指蘸了一抹奶油涂在灵超鼻尖儿上。  
“生日快乐，儿子。”

晚上回去灵超抱着买回来的糖豆豆往嘴里塞，岳明辉把卜凡衣服扒了给他检查伤口。  
这人说自己只有一点擦伤，但背上还是有一道两只手长的灼伤伤口，之前洗澡的时候才给岳明辉发现，男人简直恨铁不成钢，想给他一巴掌又打不下手，只好叫木子洋去拿了消毒水，跟他一起帮卜凡清理伤口，纱布包上。  
作为惩罚，卜凡被留下来收拾行李，木子洋坐在一边指挥他叠这个叠那个，岳明辉一身轻松，把主卧大门一关，跟儿子睡觉去。  
他这几天被几个弟弟闹的快精尽人亡了，晚上跟灵超亲了一口就搂着他睡了。儿子还挺听话，难得没人打扰能独占一下他，跟他说了会儿话就靠他怀里乖乖闭上了眼睛。

几个人又花了两天去羚羊谷转了一圈，终于动身去日本。  
十几个小时的飞行时间，灵超非说自己的座位不靠窗，挤到岳明辉旁边去。  
头等舱拉上隔门就是个小密闭空间，岳明辉戴着耳机看电影，灵超靠在他身上，一起盯着平板。放的是一部节奏非常慢的古旧纪录片，灵超陪他看了没多久就困了，小孩儿歪他肩膀上动了动脑袋，闭上了眼睛。岳明辉搂着他肩膀，一只手习惯性地拍着他哄他睡觉，自己继续聚精会神地看屏幕。  
等他反应过来的时候灵超已经完全睡着了。刚过完生日的大小伙子不能像以前一样跟他窝在一个座位上休息了，岳明辉拿了个靠枕给他，托着他的头让他躺下，自己钻出去，跑到灵超座位上坐着去。

到达的时候已经是晚上。  
在长途飞机逼仄的厢体里待了十几个小时，几个人都没什么精神。灵超就跟被下了蒙汗药一样，下了飞机就开始打呵欠，抱着岳明辉的手臂一路闭着眼睛在走路，上车的时候都没注意弯腰，还是岳明辉按着他头才没撞上车顶。  
木子洋拒绝开车，卜凡只好乖乖爬到驾驶座，打开导航，带着一群人开往今晚的住宿地。  
他们这一单的雇主就是要保护的人——安腾博遥。本来一个涉足黑色地带的商人去关东谈生意也不用那么害怕，但最近他的亲哥哥安藤浩平在家族争斗中出了事，躺在医院里人事不省，于是他就成为了整个安藤家唯一的直系继承人，被家族内外的各种势力觊觎着。  
从东京到安藤准备下榻的箱根开车要两个多小时，大概是灵超睡着的状态具有很强的感染性，木子洋没多久也靠在副驾驶睡过去了，最后就只剩卜凡和岳明辉还睁着眼睛。  
这是习惯。总要有人保持警惕。  
没有放音乐也没有聊天的声音，四个人的呼吸都很平稳。卜凡在倒车镜里看了一眼后座的哥哥，男人弯起嘴角，对他微微笑了一下。

办理好入住已经快要午夜了。  
岳明辉去勘探了一下周围的环境，卜凡留在房间看着两个迷迷糊糊的兄弟。  
灵超被叫醒去刷牙了，木子洋躺在自己的被子上懒得动又觉得冷，把小弟的被子扯过来包着自己，两只脚丫子还露在外面。  
岳明辉在外面走了一圈回来就看见灵超翘着呆毛在跟木子洋抢被子，后者把自己卷成一张饼滚来滚去，抓死了被角就是不给弟弟。两个人都困意上头，力气也不大，就是谁都不肯先放手，看着幼稚得很。  
“睡不着就去外面找制高点。”  
岳明辉过去踢了一脚那个乱滚的饭团，把自己的被子抖开盖在儿子身上，在他额头亲了一下，跟他说晚安。

三点零七分。  
离日出还有很久，天色透黑，只有微弱的星光。  
木子洋被细微的窸窣声惊醒，睁开眼睛，发现房间里只有三个人。  
他小心翼翼放轻了脚步爬起来，抓了件外套走出去。  
是雪花落到枝桠上的声音。  
回廊中间的枯山水都被迅速堆叠的白雪覆盖，竹筒里流动的水也在零下的气温里结了冰，屋顶的瓦片都被笼罩在一层雾气里，恍如仙境。  
不过他无意欣赏，只是快步往温泉的入口走。  
那大概是这种寒冷天气里，他认为岳明辉唯一会去的地方。  
而他确实押对了。  
滑门刚被拉动，池子里背对着入口的男人就迅速回过头来。

“洋洋？”  
他抬头看着走到温泉池边的弟弟，好像有些惊讶他为什么会来。  
男人沾湿的头发一缕缕贴在后颈，细致地勾勒出他脖子到肩膀间的曲线。那样脆弱的弧度，好像轻轻一掰就可以折断。  
木子洋蹲下来摸了摸他的后脑勺，手指勾开一缕粘在他脸侧的湿发。  
“怎么不睡？”  
舒缓的嗓音像G弦上发出的振动，仿佛几个小时前闭着眼睛像小孩子一样和弟弟打闹的那个人并不是他。那双眼睛静静地看着岳明辉，目光算得上是温和，里面却又有着令人无法躲闪的通透。  
“睡不着。”  
男人并没有什么好向他掩饰的，弯起嘴角柔和地笑了一下。  
“凡子在金三角……打听到了Brandon的消息。”  
他垂下目光看着温泉的石壁，像在回忆一些过去了很久的事情。  
“线人说，他还活着。”


	6. Chapter 6

这个名字已经太久没有从他嘴里被念出来过，以至于岳明辉自己发音的时候都有了陌生感。他准备接着告诉木子洋这个人上一次被发现的地点，但木子洋抓着他的下巴让他抬起了头。  
“所以……”  
大猫眯着眼睛，嘴角不悦地勾起。  
“你为了他扔下我们，到这里来一个人搞什么失眠？”  
“我……”  
岳明辉怔了一下，刚要开口说话就又被打断。  
“我还以为你从上飞机开始眼睛就一直睁着是在想什么重要的事情。”  
掐着他下巴的手指相当用力，岳明辉皱了下眉毛，那两只手指才跟着松开。  
“我看你这两天还是休息的过了头。”  
木子洋冷笑了一声，扔开外套，顺着石壁滑入池水，把赤裸的男人拽到怀里。  
“超儿有时候对你还是太温柔了。”  
他贴上去吻住男人被泡的有些泛红的嘴唇，低低的一声：  
“不像我。”

雪还在下。  
雪花落在温泉里即刻就化了，连一点声响都听不到，就彻底和温水融为一体。  
木子洋抱着岳明辉靠在山石边，男人跪坐在他身上，膝盖下的石块表面覆盖着一层泉水中的矿物质，滑腻的让他几乎支撑不住自己，要搂着木子洋的脖子才能稳住重心。  
窄瘦的腰肢在温水中上下起伏，带起阵阵波澜。  
冰冷的雪花落在他的头顶，带来一点几乎无法让人察觉的凉意，然后在地底升腾起的热度中彻底汽化。  
手掌按在肩膀上薄而匀称的肌肉上，泡到微微胀起的指腹，连弓起的指节都是熟透了的粉红。  
木子洋偏过头蹭了蹭他的手，将他的指头含到嘴里，舌尖舔过圆润的指甲，顺着他瘦长的手指一直舔到指根处的缝隙，轻轻地搔刮。  
热水中的手掌握着男人细瘦的腰，中指和无名指顺着明显的弧度按在他凹陷的腰窝处，将他完全卡死在自己身上。  
喘息声低的几近不可闻，只有间或猛然的吸气声才荡漾起氤氲中黏稠的气氛。

远处的群山都覆上一层纯白。  
趴在木子洋肩膀上的男人闭着眼睛，将自己的体重完全靠在弟弟的肩头上。  
木子洋抚摸着他湿透的头发，吻了吻他的耳垂。  
静谧中没有人说话，只有安静的呼吸声。  
他们的躯干重叠在一起，像还未从母体中脱离的婴孩，皮肤在水中黏附着彼此，在水压的作用下仿佛连稍微的摩擦都会带来强烈的挤压感，让他们进一步靠近对方。  
嘴唇贴合。  
一声重叠的、满足的叹息。  
亲吻就像落下的雪花，在触碰到对方唇瓣时悄无声息的融化，只剩下从脉搏中传来的温热。

离开那里的时候，他们身上还有泉水残留的热意。  
挂钩上的浴衣被抖开披在男人肩上，木子洋拿毛巾帮他擦干头发，低头又吻了吻他的眼睛，好像不习惯与他失去接触。  
十几个小时的旅途困乏，大脑中积压的过往阴云，温水带来的惬意，和性爱后的餍足。疲惫终于像潮水般涌来，慢慢将人淹没。  
岳明辉打了个呵欠，揉着眼睛，喊了他一声：“洋洋。”  
“嗯。”  
木子洋轻轻答应着，让他坐在自己的一条腿上，帮他把脚底的水珠擦干。  
“别告诉小弟。”  
他闭上眼睛，似乎已经快要睡着了，说出的话都像是梦呓。揽着他的那只手臂强健有力，可以让人放心地仰倒。  
接住他的不会是坚硬的地板，只会是一个温暖又可靠的怀抱。  
“放心。”  
很轻的一句承诺，而作出嘱咐的那个人已经在听到它前沉入了酣睡。

木子洋抱着哥哥回到房间。  
滑门在他接近的时候从里面被打开，卜凡站在那里，一双眼睛在黑暗中像野兽一样泛着冷光。高大的男人看了一眼昏睡过去的岳明辉，张开嘴想说什么。  
木子洋立即用一个“嘘”的口型制止了他，迅速抱着男人进入温暖的房间，拉开被角把他掖了进去。  
灵超在旁边的铺盖里睡的正熟，身边有他家人的味道，一切都是熟悉和安全的。  
一个很普通的，开工前的夜晚。  
卜凡盘着腿坐在岳明辉身边，低头摸了摸他柔软的头发，把目光转回木子洋身上。  
嘴唇在昏暗中上下张合，连气音都不曾发出。  
木子洋看着他吐出的那两个字，抿着嘴唇，缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

三个小时后。  
岳明辉睁开眼睛，发现房间里只剩下自己和卜凡。  
“洋哥和超儿去找制高点了。”  
大个子过来给他递了杯冒着热气的煎茶，摸摸他的耳朵，坐在他身边。  
岳明辉点了下头，喝了口茶润嗓子，爬起来去洗漱。  
安藤预计在接近中午的时候到达这里。按照约定，他们的安保工作从他进入这家私人旅馆开始。但万一他真的在几十公里之内的公路上被人做掉，他们的尾款也会跟着泡汤。  
男人在里层穿上方便活动的衣服，脑子里仔细又过了一遍细节，然后突然注意到镜子里沉默的卜凡。  
大个子在他身后安静地看着他，站在那里好像已经很久了。

“怎么看着这么阴沉。”  
岳明辉笑了一下，过去帮他整理衣服的边角。  
卜凡顺从地低下头让他给自己捋顺领口，张开手臂抱了他一下。  
“哥。”  
“嗯。”  
岳明辉应了一声，额头和他贴在一起蹭了蹭，被窝里带出来的温软柔和，让人情不自禁地要接近。  
两人贴在一起接了个吻。  
分开的时候岳明辉拍拍他的胸口，示意他去准备武器。  
耳麦扣好，男人咳嗽了一声，起床后还有些沙哑的嗓音在无线频道里响起。  
“Testing testing.”

“收到收到，软糖收到～”  
灵超趴在树上，声音还含含糊糊的，嘴里八成又在嚼新买的水果糖。  
“山猫收到。”  
木子洋调整了一下耳麦的位置，在高倍望远镜里望了一眼远方蜿蜒而来的公路。  
“郊狼收到。”  
与左耳电波同时到达的回应。  
岳明辉笑了一下，正了正领带的位置，连语调都是带着暖意的。  
“Morning guys. ”

然而温馨美好的早安并没有持续多久，平板上标记的红点就闪烁着进入视线范围。  
男人转头扫了一眼弟弟，卜凡利索打开储备箱，两只弹夹和一把伯莱塔M9递到他手上，被岳明辉接过别到后腰的武装带上。  
“主车进入视野。”  
木子洋迅速抓到了目标，慵懒的嗓音在电波里不急不缓的传来，汇报安藤车队的方位。  
“收到。”  
灵超调整了一下信号探测器的范围，再次排查隐藏信号。  
“妈妈～”  
小孩儿一边在迷你操控盘上输入代码，一边软软的叫了一声。  
“Right now.”  
一声放松又自如的回答。  
岳明辉穿上外套，双手抖了一下领子让肩线贴合，向弟弟递过去一个OK的眼神。  
卜凡拉开门，迎着凛冽寒风，与他并肩踏入雪地。


	7. Chapter 7

积雪似乎并没有影响到车队的行进速度。岳明辉和卜凡等了没几分钟，领头的车就在旅馆门口停下。  
被保护在中间那辆车的车门从里面被打开。一位身材瘦高、看着不过二十六、七岁的青年迈出长腿，迎着他们走来。  
“您好，我是宫崎。”  
他脸上没什么表情，伸出戴着白手套的手和岳明辉礼节性地握了一下，抬眼扫了一下卜凡。  
岳明辉嘴角勾了一下没说话，卜凡跟着略微点了下头，就算是打过招呼了。  
安藤的会见安排全部由这位叫做宫崎的手下负责，之前联系的时候为了防止窃听也只说了个大概，具体细节还是当面沟通。岳明辉以为他要跟自己交代事情，结果宫崎握完手又转回车边，拿出一根拐杖，护着车内的安藤博遥出来。  
安藤家的二公子不过三十五岁，年轻时因为攀岩事故左腿受伤，一直无法恢复正常行走。本来这样一位残疾了的二少爷，又有一个大他十岁的哥哥在上面负责各项事务，照理说已经是一颗弃子了，但他硬是凭着强大的斡旋能力在商场里杀了一条路出来，让家族不得不重视他的作用。  
现在安藤浩平因为突发车祸在医院里靠输液管维持生命，他便一下跃居为整个家族唯一的主心骨，重中之重的保护对象。

宫崎一直跟在安藤先生旁边，看着他被保护着进入主室，才转身与岳明辉离开。卜凡代替他的位置留在安藤博遥身边，负责交接状态中的保卫工作。  
这间旅馆是安藤家与要会面的宫本家一同挑选的中间地带，主要会谈就在这里进行。但如果仅仅是这样，也不必花一大笔钱请专门的雇佣组织来加强安保了。三天后，安藤还要转移到不在他们势力范围的东京去，接受一位从美国归来的专科医生的检查。  
虽然岳明辉很怀疑这种过了十几年的旧伤还有改善的可能，但卜凡对此相当感兴趣，甚至想要去打探那位医生的背景，岳明辉巴拉巴拉跟他解释了一遍自己是肌肉性损伤，大个子才耷拉着脑袋放弃。  
这次他和卜凡负责贴身跟随安藤，小弟和木子洋负责外围侦查。  
其实木子洋更愿意到室内好好呆着，又暖和又安逸，但岳明辉和他都不放心卜凡带着灵超，这俩说不定能干出什么事来，再说卜凡那身材，扔到外面也是浪费。按岳明辉的原话来说：“他穿个防弹衣都能替我多挨两枪”，不如留在身边好。

沟通进行的很顺利，两位负责人确认了一下两队人马的各种口令和联络方式，交接完毕，各自回到岗位。  
很快到了午饭时间。  
卜凡先去吃饭，岳明辉替岗，站在和室角落方便观察的位置安静等待。  
安藤的午饭相当丰盛，搭配精致的怀石料理一道一道送上来，宫崎跪坐在他身边，接过餐碟，每一样都用筷子夹走一口为他试菜，确认无误才奉上主桌。  
岳明辉在旁边看着青年这样的举动，略微挑了挑眉。  
他看上去年纪很轻，但已经是地位相当高又受信任的部下，照说试毒这样的事情交给别人做就好，他竟然还是亲自上阵。  
还有下车时那样的搀扶动作，明明也是普通手下就可以完成的事情，却要他专门回去负责，如果不是他自贬身份，那就是……当地家族的信任习惯？  
岳明辉无事可做，一边盯着周围环境，一边分神来思考这位宫崎先生的来历背景。

了解客户的人际关系是他的必做功课，这位宫崎的大概事情他也有所了解。  
全名宫崎卓野，据说是安藤家收养回来的孤儿，从几岁开始就在安藤家长大。这样的背景，基本就是按照死士来培养的，但奇怪的是他不仅上了很好的大学，之前也并不跟着安藤博遥。  
从岳明辉搜索到的资料里来看，他一直是安藤浩平的得力手下。  
不过安藤浩平出事也没有多久，这样优秀的年轻人不可能一直被留守在病床前。  
正常的人事调动？  
岳明辉扫了一眼两人在交接餐具时也毫无触碰的肢体，不知为何突然想起卜凡刚跟着他那时候的样子。  
小孩儿看着洋洋挂在自己身上，想过来牵自己的手，又只会眼巴巴地瘪着嘴不说话，蠢兮兮的，递武器过来的时候都不敢看自己。  
男人轻轻地笑了一下，在角落的背光下只能看见他嘴角略微上扬，那双眼睛还是冷静沉着的，看不出丝毫分神的样子。

宫本家的代表在下午两点三十分到达。  
两位大佬同时聚集，防卫的人连眼睛都不敢眨。  
岳明辉在无线电里跟木子洋确认了一下灵超的状态，跟卜凡一同守到会谈室外面。  
雪在安藤到了之后就逐渐停了，下午正是化雪的时候，气温都跟着骤降了几度。日式回廊本身并没有什么防风的设计，岳明辉站在那儿过一会儿就换一只支撑脚，眼观八方耳听六路的人折腾不过这天气，双手为了方便时刻活动也不敢插口袋里，只能在外面搭着，给风吹的冰凉。  
卜凡看了他一眼，岳明辉注意到他的目光，顺过去朝他轻轻笑了一下，很快又把目光从他身上转开。

入夜，灵超先回来休息。卜凡拧不过岳明辉，也被赶回来睡觉。  
接单的时候他们一般只能睡几个小时，之后又要保持高强度的注意力，所以睡眠时间虽然少但十分珍贵，一点都不能浪费。两个弟弟互相看了一眼，天天低头不见抬头见的，招呼也懒得打了，外套和基本装备放在手边，被子一拉就合上了眼睛。  
木子洋一个人还在野外呆着，裹着条防潮毯不敢放松警惕，只能在无线电里偶尔跟岳明辉聊两句。岳明辉就守在安藤房间外面，四周一片安静。他不能说话，只能沉默地听着耳麦里间或传来的声音，算是解闷。

凌晨三点，夤夜时分，正是人心惶惶的时刻。  
卜凡和灵超爬起来各自回去换班。  
安藤房外的守卫少了一半，岳明辉靠在一根柱子旁边抱着手臂，打了个呵欠。卜凡从灵超那儿拿了颗奶糖，在周围保镖的视线盲点里几下剥了塞到他嘴里。岳明辉看着他笑了笑，舌尖舔过弟弟的指尖，湿漉漉的一下。  
卜凡抿着嘴唇看了他一眼，接替了他的位置。岳明辉没着急走，倒是背过身，对他张着嘴无声地比了个口型。  
“宫崎。”  
他说完有些狡黠地眨了下眼，才拍拍卜凡的肩膀离开。  
大个子的注意力还留在自己被含的温热的指尖上，没来得及仔细思考他留下的讯息，直到半小时后，房间的滑门打开。  
宫崎穿着和白天一样的衣服走出来，看见他站在那里，略微点头示意。  
青年的举动和白天无常，吩咐手下一些事情后很快穿过回廊离开，卜凡却在他经过自己的时候敏锐地在月光下注意到他略微泛红的眼角。  
并不是哭泣留下的，那是……和岳明辉一样，每次在他身下喘息之后，情欲未褪的痕迹。


	8. Chapter 8

岳明辉提醒他这件事，不过并无意发表什么评价，只是这些联系有时候能让他们的行动更顺畅一点。  
人情就是这样，鬼才知道他们的雇主手下哪只羔羊是真的能抓出来顶枪子儿的，别到时候真遇到事情搞错了人，还要被莫名其妙扣钱。  
他们也不是没吃过这种亏。  
当年刚出来的时候根基不稳，名号也没打出去，受雇去保护一个富商，结果枪战的时候他的助理被一颗子弹击中了腹部。  
当时几个人只顾着拎着那老头出来，没管那位身娇体弱看上去只是个情妇的秘书小姐，结果尾款被找了各种理由克扣，后来才知道那位秘书是那老头多年的倚助，因为抢救不及时失血过多死了，他们还能拿到一点钱没被报复都算是运气好。  
这些人交代事情的时候就是恨不得什么都不让你知道，出了事情又希望你是他们肚子里的蛔虫，连他们手下都搞不清的心思都要摸的一清二楚，哪个能抓过来挡抢，哪个站在低位的要保护起来，都要分的仔仔细细。  
卜凡撇了撇嘴，高大的身影在夜色中与黑暗逐渐融为一体。

大概是这间旅社位置比较靠近市区，不好被截断又被重兵把守，在箱根的几天里一点意外也没有，风平浪静。  
这和他们的预估一样，毕竟此次的重头戏还是去东京的路上和市区里的几天。虽说安藤的行程已经被努力压缩紧凑，但市区内还是有接近两天的时间。  
陌生的复杂环境，各种势力的交错，稍微一个疏忽就会酿成大错。  
至于警察，这些家族作为竞选时支持政党的财阀，有的是门路把这种刻意的谋杀定性成意外，一把枪塞到一个流散多年的杀人犯手里，确认身份之后再在关押途中直接做掉就好，根本查不到买凶的人身上去。

临行前的晚上，四个人少有的齐聚了一次，与宫崎负责的安藤家守卫再次确认次日的计划。为了防止意外，安藤就在他们隔壁的和室里，万一有什么突发情况，几个人穿过隔门就可以过去支援。  
这三天大家都在各自的场合负责侦查，从那天早上和灵超一起出去开始，木子洋和卜凡到现在才第一次打上照面。不过两个认识了十几年的人也并不想和对方说一句话，各自坐在一边，中间夹着小弟和在跟宫崎确认方案的岳明辉，一人负责观察一个方向。  
宫崎打算让车队分为两批同时出发，从不同的线路开往东京。他在第一批里作为诱饵，到达后在东京下榻的地方接应。  
为了让人员守备看上去平均一些，需要他们也分成两组。  
岳明辉对这位看上去很冷漠的宫崎先生一直有一些说不清的提防，相比之下他反而觉得受到袭击可能性大的安藤更好处理一些，于是稍微思考了一下就做了决定。  
“软糖跟我第一批，你们俩跟安藤先生后行。”  
灵超很满意这个安排，抱着岳明辉的手臂点了点头。卜凡跟木子洋对视了一眼，也点了头。

明天的移动是此次护卫行动的重点，宫崎不敢放松，给他们送来了各种武器和方便掩护用的烟雾弹催泪弹，又确认了一遍行动细节，才转身离开。  
房门一关上，几天没见到岳明辉的灵超就迫不及待抱着他的脖子来亲他，结果嘴唇刚碰到，宫崎就折回来拉开门，探进半个身子。  
突然被撞见这样的举动，四个人倒是都没什么尴尬。卜凡和木子洋在收拾明天可能用得到的装备，灵超因为突然被打断有些生气，鼓着个脸，岳明辉摸摸他的头，很冷静地侧过头来看了一眼宫崎，问他还有什么事情。  
“抱歉，我来拿落在茶几上的清单。”  
青年的眼神中看不出什么惊讶，刚刚甫一看见门内接吻的情景他就垂下了目光，得到岳明辉点头的应允之后便快步拿起自己落下的东西，后退着离开房间，拉上了门。  
灵超盯着房门合上就又扑上来亲岳明辉，男人没有拒绝，但目光还停留在合上的门板上，似乎还在思索什么。

为了让他们养精蓄锐，今晚宫崎的人接替了野外的信号排查，让四个人在安藤隔壁的房间简单休整一下，为明天做好准备。  
几天没有好好睡觉，总算又能回到温暖的室内呆上一整个晚上，四个人都舒了一口气。  
岳明辉跟儿子黏糊完了推他去洗漱，自己和卜凡留下来守第一班，让灵超和木子洋先休息。  
男人在门后屈着一条腿坐着，手里把玩着自己那只M9手枪，有些心不在焉。  
卜凡在他身边坐下，摸了摸他的耳朵，叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”  
岳明辉抬头，调整过表情之后眉心还是攒在一起，卜凡伸了一根食指给他揉了揉，问他在想什么。  
“没什么。”  
他隐隐约约觉得有哪里不太对劲，但也说不出具体怀疑的根据，刚才又回忆了一下这几天见到安藤和宫崎在一起的场景，还是没抓到什么感觉有用的信息，只能摇摇头把那些感觉晃出去。  
他理不出头绪的事情要是说出来了，卜凡顶多也就是跟着绕在里面。没必要多拖一个人想那些七七八八的。

岳明辉微笑了一下，嘱咐他明天跟木子洋好好配合。  
“知道。”  
卜凡答应着，一只手揽着他的肩膀，低头过来跟他接了个吻。  
嘴唇柔软温热，有一股淡淡的奶香。卜凡也说不准岳明辉身上这种气味是从哪里来的，明明他不怎么吃甜食也很久不喝牛奶了，但无论换了什么衣服，身上都还是有一股若有若无的、和小孩子一样的甜香味。  
让人上瘾又着迷的味道。  
好好的一个吻就随着这样的遐思慢慢变了质。  
伯莱塔从男人手中被夺下，扣到卜凡手里。  
岳明辉在温暖的室内只穿了一件衬衫，里面弹性良好的作战T紧紧裹覆着他身上的肌肉。冰冷的枪械带着一点掌心的温度钻进衬衫的下摆，钻入T恤和肉体的接缝，枪管贴着他光滑的背脊，一路将衣服挑上去。  
就算知道保险没有开，这种被武器贴着身体的感觉也很难让人静下心来享受。  
岳明辉唔了一声，右手抓住卜凡的左臂制止他的动作。  
郊狼顺从地把枪支换到另一只手上，用手掌代替武器抚摸他光裸的脊背，将他又拉近了一点，方便亲吻。

岳明辉不太喜欢在出任务的时候有进一步的肢体接触，这样就算是他的极限了。  
卜凡也没想惹他生气，见好就收，分开的时候轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
男人挑了下眉，刚要开口说什么，洗好澡的灵超就跑了出来，拽着卜凡的领子把他往后拖。  
木子洋穿戴整齐，顶着一头湿发靠在洗手间的门框边，和他望过去的目光正好撞在一起。  
山猫勾了下嘴角，几步过来捡起地上的伯莱塔，虚指着朝岳明辉做了个开枪的动作。  
“不许偷吃啊，哥哥。”


	9. Chapter 9

早上八点半，两队人马集结完毕。  
宫崎拄着拐杖，与安藤博遥穿着相同的衣服出来，连他走路的姿势都模仿的一模一样。  
两人身形本身就比较相似，即使是从身后看，在几步的距离里也很难第一眼就分辨出差别，如果是无人机拍摄，分辨效果应该只会更差。  
灵超扶着宫崎进入后座，关上车门。岳明辉准备进入副驾驶，上车前冲木子洋点了下头，各自就位，出发。  
车队按照计划并行了一段，然后在岔口分开，分别从两条用时相近的路线前往东京。  
车里的气氛相当沉闷，灵超设置好反信号干扰的装置之后就开始盯着窗外发呆，岳明辉看着GPS显示的路线信息，也沉默不语。  
车窗全部用了防窥涂层，宫崎进来后就放下了拐杖，手枪握在掌心，一直保持着警惕。

不过两个多小时的车程，却因为未知的危险充满了不确定性。  
木子洋每隔几分钟就敲打耳麦向岳明辉报平安，他也同样坐在副驾驶，监视着司机的一举一动。毕竟出内鬼这样的事，几乎每个家族都不可避免。  
卜凡在后座与安藤博遥坐在一起，闲来无事就干脆打量打量他。  
这个中年男人看上去保养的很好，忽略他的背景资料，并不会觉得他是一个快要四十的商人。由于腿脚不便，他很少到户外活动，皮肤长期缺乏紫外线的照射，呈现出一种病态的苍白，连手腕的血管看上去都是蓝色的。  
不过他看上去并没有肌肉萎缩的症状，除了受伤的那条腿看上去细一些以外，西装下的身体明显包裹着一层肌肉。  
可能在正常的情况下，他并不需要别人的保护。  
但那只受伤的腿还是很大程度限制了他的灵活性。上车的时候卜凡在他身侧为他开门，男人迈上去的时候还是要先坐下，用手辅助另一条腿的移动。  
攀岩事故？  
卜凡在心里不屑的撇了撇嘴。  
说不定就是他那个叫浩平的哥哥搞的鬼。

路途不算长，但中间还是有一些突发情况。  
快要到横滨的时候，电台突然发出了三点七级地震警报。虽说不是什么严重等级的地震，但已经有震感，安全起见，高速上的很多车子都减了速或者靠边停下。  
他们前进的速度明显放慢，甚至被车流拥堵的慢慢停下。  
木子洋收到地震警报的第一时刻就向岳明辉汇报了消息，他们那边也同样遇到了拥堵，估计要比预估的到达时间晚一个小时左右。  
这种混乱的情况最容易滋生变数，车队里的每个人都打起了十二万分的精神，保持着队形移动，将中间的车辆牢牢护住。  
反干扰器因为地震波一度受到影响，灵超低着头在调试，岳明辉紧盯着前方和后视镜，注意异常接近的车辆。  
那一段本来二十分钟左右就能经过的路段，他们硬是花了一个多小时才穿行过去。

一个多钟头保持高度紧张，脱离车流之后大家都松了一口气。  
接下来的路段行进非常顺利，很快他们就到达了东京周边下榻的旅馆。宫崎一行略微早一些到达，为了保持后一队的安全，宫崎仍旧留在车上没有下来，只是让前车里的保镖进入旅馆进行排查。  
灵超在显示器上看到卜凡他们接近的时候提醒了岳明辉，男人握着枪在外面搜寻附近可能隐藏狙击手的位置，听到他的通知又望了一眼周边的地形，就立即返回了。  
卜凡先从车里下来，打开车门，站在一边。  
宫崎拄着拐杖坚持伪装到最后一刻，到车门一步之外的位置，将拐杖交给卜凡，伸手搀扶安藤出来。  
正午时分，阳光正是刺眼的时刻。  
院落里安静的只有风吹过的声音。

岳明辉还记挂着刚才勘探时望到的山丘，虽说不高，角度也不好，但他总是有些放不下，有木子洋看着，他便抬头又往那里看了一眼。  
就是那一眼，一道非常微弱的镜面反光从他视网膜里一闪而过。  
“Lie down！”  
零点几秒的反应时间，男人一声暴喝，拉着还在操作仪器的灵超趴下。  
卜凡和木子洋习惯了无条件服从他的口令，也跟着在车体旁迅速卧倒。  
而安藤的反应就慢的多，他的拐杖和残疾的那条腿很大程度地限制了他的活动。宫崎在听见岳明辉喊声的第一时间就挡在他面前拉着他扑倒，但子弹还是先一步到达。  
嗤的一声，离他们最近的卜凡甚至都能听见子弹穿入皮肉翻搅的声音。  
一团血雾瞬时在阳光下爆开，宫崎压着安藤博遥倒在地上，左肩一片血肉模糊，碎肉都溅在安藤脸上，鲜红的一片。

卜凡护着安藤靠到车体旁边，木子洋已经跟着岳明辉的指示开始定位狙击手的方向，那一枪果然是从那个角度刁钻的山包过来的，只是对方一击不得手就迅速撤退了，时机一纵即逝，再追上去已经不明智。  
还是保护安藤博遥要紧。  
岳明辉简单确认了一下周围的情况，迅速组织宫崎的手下形成保护圈，他和卜凡护送安藤进入室内，木子洋给失血到几乎昏迷的宫崎做了简单包扎，固定好伤口，由灵超护卫着也一起进入和室。  
随队的医生很快被护送进来，打开急救箱给宫崎做紧急处理。  
卜凡和木子洋到室外组织他的手下进行周边排查，灵超打开了信号干扰器搜索附近的联络频道，给狙击手的撤退造成不便，岳明辉迅速又搜索了一遍房间内的布置，确认安全，才站到安藤背后。

那一枪的伤害力极大，宫崎的整个肩膀都被血水浸透了，青年反复在清醒和昏迷中挣扎，一度失去意识，瞳孔都有些许失焦。  
医生剪开外套清理伤口的画面相当血腥，那位安藤先生却丝毫没有避开，而是抓着青年的手，用低沉和坚定的语调喊他。  
“Ukino. ”  
这一声的音量很低，在纱布和器械被翻动的声音中更是很难被听见，但岳明辉专心致志的时候什么动静都能捕捉到。  
男人听见这声呼唤，讶异地回过了头。

没有辅助语，安藤博遥直接叫的是宫崎的名字，卓野。  
昨天宫崎撞见灵超和他接吻的时候，躲避的目光里除了礼貌还有一丝微弱的反感，虽然皱起的眉头迅速就平复了，但岳明辉还是抓到了那一瞬即逝的表情变化。  
加上之前他发现的宫崎和安藤推拒又吊诡的肢体语言，晚上守夜时听见的一点动静，这些线索联系在一起，岳明辉一直以为他们是半强制的肉体关系。  
但今天的事情又有些出乎意料。  
一个他以为有抵触情绪的家奴在危险来临的时候奋不顾身为主人挡了子弹，一个他以为在玩弄手下的公子又好像对这位部下有超出一般人的亲密感情。  
这真是……interesting.

对面的灵超设置好仪器，注意到他突然转回的视线，抬起头用目光询问他发生了什么。  
岳明辉摇摇头，轻笑了一下，转身去把守入口。  
看来这次到了东京，也并不能过什么安生的日子了。


	10. Chapter 10

本来当天到达时的安排就只是让安藤博遥休息，调整身体状况，等待明天的检查，所以这个小插曲实际上也并没有逼迫他们调整整体计划，但毕竟出了这么一件事，计划是否照旧还要打个问号。  
负责防卫工作的宫崎现在打着吊针人事不知，岳明辉失去了协调对象，只能直接来找安藤博遥。  
中年男人还守在宫崎身边，看岳明辉接近了有话要说，抬手示意他到隔壁房间去，不要打扰了在休息的青年。  
岳明辉简单介绍了一下现在的状况。  
出事的时候他们试图拦截，但当时为了第一时间确认旅馆周边的安全——准确说是宫崎可以得到及时救助的环境，他们并没有派出大量人手搜索杀手，因此目前为止这个人的身份背景还成谜。  
安藤博遥对此好像并不是很在意，这些事情他之后再派人搜查也不会太难，虽然抓不到什么实际性证据，但报复并不像打官司，一点线索和动机就足够拍案盖棺了。

“另外，关于您明天到医院检查的安排，是否照旧进行？”  
安藤对这个问题的回答看上去比之前的犹豫了不少，似乎是不放心宫崎一个人留守在这里。岳明辉看出他的思虑，提议可以在自己这边分两个人看护他。  
安藤博遥思考了一下，认为杀手再次袭击留守的宫崎的可能性不大，还是决定将自家的人手多留一些在旅舍附近，要岳明辉四人按照原定计划跟他前往医院。  
这样的安排正好，岳明辉也不想留人在宫崎身边。虽然这个人现在昏迷过去了，即使要干什么一时半会儿也没有威胁性，但他总是对这个青年有一些忌惮。  
说不清楚，只是冥冥中觉得他冷静淡漠的外表下蕴藏着什么说不清的秘密。  
而任何藏有不能见光的秘密的人，都是危险的。

下午到晚上，安藤都一直守在宫崎身边。  
岳明辉站在角落里，看着安藤博遥毫不避讳地在他面前拉着宫崎的手，亲自喂他喝水，有些无趣地撇过头去。  
深夜，卜凡依旧在凌晨三点的时刻起身来和他交接，岳明辉没多说什么，只提醒他要保持警惕就回去休息了。  
拉开房门，里面不是和前几日一样的灵超，而是换了班的木子洋。  
大猫刚换了衣服，和着外套躺下，看见岳明辉进来，立马从被子里探出一个头来。  
“哥哥，我觉得……”  
两人对视一眼，木子洋看到岳明辉的眼神自动刹住话头，掀开被子坐了起来。  
他们俩都感觉到了一些不寻常，而以他们现在手上的信息，并不能推测出这种“不对”到底在哪里。  
岳明辉拿过平板，敲下几个字给木子洋看。  
“查宫崎。”  
大猫点了下头，马上就要起身去操作，被岳明辉拉着又倒回铺盖里。

“不急。”  
他俯下身来跟弟弟接了个吻，手掌托着木子洋的后脑勺，另一只手扶在他肩膀上，整个人都侧着靠过来。  
唇齿间的接触相当柔和，可以称得上是缠绵悱恻。  
但不像他出任务时的风格。  
一吻毕，木子洋抚摸着他的后颈，把他拉到自己怀里。  
“怎么了？”  
作为几个人里第二年长的那个，他自动承担作为岳明辉树洞的职责。  
“没什么。”  
男人翻了个身贴他贴的更近一些，靠在他胸口上。  
“想起我受伤那个时候了。”

那真是木子洋和卜凡都最不愿意回忆的一段经历。  
他到现在都记得岳明辉左臂垂下来时那种仿佛失去骨头支撑般的柔软感。  
爆炸的冲击力太大，他从短暂的眩晕中清醒过来的时候，岳明辉还替他们抵着一整块砸下来的门板，想要挣脱的时候被灼热的温度烫的后背都几乎要粘在金属框架上。  
卜凡躺倒在一边，被爆裂开的碎石刮伤了眉骨，整张脸都浸在鲜血里，一睁眼整个世界都是红色的。  
那真是一场逃亡。  
岳明辉只简单撕了一道布条包扎了手臂就带着他和卜凡闯出去，工厂里燃烧的钢铁框架不断坠落，几次他们都被堵到死路里，全靠子弹轰开一条路，才能活着离开。  
找到几公里外的一辆车子，确认两个弟弟都在的时候，岳明辉才在后座彻底陷入昏迷，也是那时候，他和卜凡才发现男人左臂血肉模糊的贯穿伤。

当地的医疗卫生状况太差，他们没有任何财产和可以证明身份的东西，只能一个人留在郊外废弃的棚屋里照顾岳明辉，另一个人去小诊所打晕了看守人，偷急救工具回来。  
天气炎热，岳明辉身上烧伤的部分和手臂很快都开始化脓，即使注射了抗生素还是不断的发高烧，迷迷蒙蒙地说胡话，一直不停地喊木子洋和卜凡的名字。  
有次卜凡出去的时候木子洋留下来看守他，岳明辉喊了几声“凡子”，听不见卜凡的回应，不顾木子洋的解释，眼睛都睁不开就要扑腾着起来去找人。  
他潜意识里两个弟弟都还没有脱离危险，但当时唯一一个真正没有脱离危险的人，是他自己。

那段时间他们对金钱的渴求达到了一种可怕的地步，岳明辉的伤口根本耽搁不了，而他们没有背景也没有资料，作为两个几乎是完全陌生的新人，没有中间人担保，即使活多的是，也很难接到单子。  
最后卜凡只好去地下格斗场跟一群吃了药的人拼命，木子洋拿出所有钱押他，从买筹码的钱少到连服务生都看不起，到最后拎着一袋金子走人。  
如果可以，他们俩一刻都不想离开哥哥，但岳明辉恢复意识了就坚持自己可以自卫，留在那个简陋的、满是灰尘的棚屋里，等待他们归来。  
最后终于搞到假身份和足够的医药费送岳明辉到大医院做手术的时候，即使急救及时、各项处理都到位，但也因为实效关系，无法再让他手臂的肌腱发力恢复到原来的水平。  
从手术室被推出来的时候，麻醉效果没过，岳明辉自己倒是没什么感觉，木子洋使劲拉着卜凡要他别他妈哭了，大个子还是忍不住红了眼眶，于是男人就什么都知道了。  
那年岳明辉还只有二十岁，大好的青春年华，全毁在他们两个小崽子身上。

格斗场那一役后，他们慢慢开始有钱可挣。  
弟弟出去干活的时候，木子洋就留在医院，陪在岳明辉身边，和他说说话，喂点水给他润润嘴唇。  
卜凡回来的时候就给他削个苹果。  
十六岁的少年手指很灵活，能削一条完整的皮下来给他放在手上玩。富含水分的果肉三分之二都给岳明辉，剩下那一点贴在核周围的，小心片下来给木子洋，最后卜凡把核周围的啃干净。  
如果可以，木子洋和卜凡都想把那段日子里发生的事情永久的从时间里抹去。  
但岳明辉记得，也一直记得。  
闷热的空气，粘稠腥甜的血液，皮肉焦烂的腐臭味，爆炸后轰入鼻腔的呛人沙土。  
在经历了那一切之后，手上托着那串苹果皮的时候，他却还跟得到了什么宝贝似的，眼睛里都泛着亮光。  
也许就是那一刻，看着他和坐在一边傻笑的卜凡，木子洋才真正感受到他们的生命是缠绕在一起的。  
就像水里的藤蔓，像墙上的植株，蜿蜒着，在布满裂缝的天空下，把每一条枝干都攀扯在一起，最后再也分不清你我。

在冬夜温暖的房间里，二十八岁的青年将自己逐渐从回忆里抽离，揽着怀里的男人，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
“晚安。”  
岳明辉嘟囔着，靠在弟弟怀里，安心的闭上了眼睛。


	11. Chapter 11

清晨，岳明辉和几个弟弟确认情况，又和宫崎倒下后临时负责安防的人核实安排，上车护送安藤前往私人医院。  
依旧按照昨天的安排，他和灵超负责护卫安藤，卜凡和木子洋在后车接应。  
路程很短，进出医院都有专门通道，算不上麻烦，但真正进入了那家私人医院，才是麻烦的开始。  
针对安藤的检查繁复又琐碎，岳明辉不得不全程盯着经过的各种人，顶替宫崎的位置来辨认他们是否具有威胁性。  
木子洋的急救和医疗储备比较丰富，每到抽血和注射时就过来检查药剂，一个上午一秒都不敢松懈。  
最后一项检查是核磁共振，为了安全和准确，医师拒绝保镖随着安藤一同进入操作室。岳明辉脱了外套卸下一切金属物品进去检查了一遍房间才请安藤进去，自己站到外面守着。  
男人盯着被保护人逐渐进入仪器，连眼睛都不敢眨一下。

但意外还是来了。  
在安藤完全进入仪器，启动键刚刚被按下去的时候，四周忽然陷入了一片黑暗。  
楼层的电闸被拉了。  
而操作室内确实没有什么机关，因为杀手是从正面攻入的。  
并非单独作战，而是一个小团队。  
岳明辉在四周黑暗的第一瞬间就闪向墙壁，手臂向腰间去掏枪，但袭击而来的人抓住了从光到暗那一瞬间人适应不过来的迟疑，直接跟他开始了近身缠斗。  
即使在黑暗中，岳明辉也感到了刀身贴着侧脸过去的寒光。  
木子洋也同时被人缠上，开始搏斗。  
卜凡在出口把守，灵超在楼层出入口，发现不对立即就分开行动，一个去恢复供电，一个组织安藤家的护卫看好出入口，自己上楼支援。  
但敌方还是抢到了先机。  
岳明辉在视野恢复的时候看见有人影闯进了操作室，立即用小臂的坚硬骨头格挡开劈砍，右手迅速掏出腰间的手枪扣动扳机，扔开被击中非要害部位的杀手，丢掉外套鞋子跟着跑进检查室。

岳明辉的动作够快，进去时反应过来的安藤还在与那个刺客缠斗，看起来腿脚不便的男人活动起来却相当敏捷，借助着不太空裕的空间，及时有效地防卫了自己。  
操作室内无法使用武器，刺客本想抓住安藤的脖颈直接杀死他，但当一开始的突袭被察觉并得到抵抗，岳明辉又迅速解决帮手冲进来的时候，他的行动就开始陷入凝滞。  
岳明辉在黑暗中迅速卡住那个人双脚间的空隙，猛的一个背手摔将他放倒在地。  
正常人落地后会立刻挣扎着要起来，这人摔到地上之后好像撞到了地上的什么东西，竟然停顿了一瞬，错过了用双腿绞杀岳明辉扭转局面的时机，于是毫无悬念地被他卡死脖子，制服在地上。  
卜凡带着安藤家的护卫迅速循着枪声向他们聚集，木子洋同样制服了对手，将他击晕，锁着喉咙卡在墙边。  
灵超带着工具到供电房，很快就接通了被蓄意定时烧断的保险丝，恢复了供电，几乎是在岳明辉制服那个杀手的同时，日光灯就恢复了工作。

半边肩膀渗着血的宫崎卓野躺在地上，目光越过岳明辉，看着没有倚靠任何东西就正常站立着的安藤博遥，勾起嘴角笑了笑。  
没有什么美国回来的复健领域专家，耐心配合检查等待治疗的那个人也并不需要复健，归根结底这不过是家族里的一场内斗，只是扯上了他们四个人让这场莫须有的“保卫行动”看起来更加真实可信罢了。  
安藤的部下很快赶到。  
岳明辉起身要将宫崎卓野移交给他们看守，刚松开他的咽喉站起来，安藤博遥就亲自弯下腰向青年伸出了手，拉他起来。  
岳明辉在宫崎身后，看不清他的表情，但青年迟疑了一下，还是颤抖着向安藤伸出了自己的右手。  
早就被安排好的医生带着担架姗姗来迟，抬着伤口破裂的宫崎出去接受治疗。  
岳明辉和赶到的三个弟弟沉默的看着这场闹剧，从始至终没有发表一句评论。  
安藤博遥走出来，向他点了个头，随即快步和医生们离开。  
他身后的部下跟过来，停在岳明辉面前向他确认尾款发出的信息。  
既然雇主都付了钱，他们也不必再留下来多事。岳明辉带着几个人简单收拾了一下，迅速离开。

屋外的阳光正盛，即使是一月份寒冷的天气，正午时分也不怎么冷。  
十几分钟前突发的搏斗就像没睡醒时做的一场梦，萦绕在房间里的各种猜忌试探都在医院外的温暖光线中消散于无形。  
几个人回到下榻的旅馆拿上行李，在半岛订了两间套房，打了个车过去。  
木子洋在路上闲来没事，又拿着电脑啪嗒啪嗒敲打了什么东西，等办完入住，大猫讨赏似的过来跟岳明辉汇报自己从昨晚到刚才查到的东西。  
“安藤家给宫崎的身份记录上了好几道锁，我昨晚就开着系统在测试密码，刚刚终于破开了。”  
木子洋吊着胃口似的不说结果，岳明辉笑了一下，不是很在意的样子，灵超倒是给他勾起了好奇心，扑上去要他快讲。

“其实也没什么特别的，档案里有宫崎被收养的那个孤儿院的名字。政府的网站就比他们自己的好解决多了。”  
木子洋坐下来喝了口水，拍拍小弟的头要他掏颗糖出来给自己，灵超哼了一下，乖乖给他了。  
“宫崎出生后不久，他父亲就在交通事故中丧生，母亲不久也自杀了。我顺着查了一下他父母的工作，发现他亡故的母亲曾经在关西做过陪酒女，而那片区域正是安藤浩平年轻时负责管理的地方。”  
“啊。”灵超反应过来什么。“所以……”  
“所以安藤家收养他并不是因为什么善心大发，也不是要培养死士，只不过是因为……他是安藤浩平的私生子罢了。”  
“我本来以为安藤浩平的车祸是他弟弟做的，现在看来……”  
卜凡也反应过来什么，看向木子洋。  
“应该是宫崎做的。他父亲车祸的调查记录很潦草，估计是当时安藤为了灭口随便叫人解决掉了，所以他用同样的方式来报复生父。”  
“所以那个宫崎是想杀了安藤家的继承人们给父亲报仇咯？”  
灵超睁着大眼睛一眨一眨的。  
“恐怕不只是父亲，也有母亲。”岳明辉在旁边听着他们说话，插进来一句。

“对的。”木子洋点头赞同。  
“他母亲的检查报告很详细，基本可以推测确实是自杀身亡。大概是陪酒女没有禁受住诱惑和黑道继承人发生了关系，想要以孩子要挟一些东西，结果丈夫被杀了之后才幡然醒悟吧。”  
“可是我看宫崎……并没有那么恨安藤博遥啊。”  
小孩儿刚才在外面目睹了那两个人之间若有若无的那么一点暧昧，还没完全理清楚，木子洋知道他这几天都在外面蹲着，没怎么了解情况，少有地耐心回答他的疑问。  
“八成是在相处之后喜欢上了，之后才知道自己的身世，思来想去又放不下仇恨呗。不过这苦肉计是真狠，安藤的残疾是假的，他的肩膀估计以后是真废了，刚才出来肯定打了大剂量的封闭。”  
岳明辉听完沉吟了一下，想说什么，还是闭上了嘴没有发话。  
“啊……”  
灵超感叹了一声，掰着手指仔细算了一下这两人的亲属关系，转过来问岳明辉：  
“妈妈，那安藤博遥应该是宫崎的……叔叔？”  
“嗯。”  
岳明辉点头，伸手把灵超揽到床边要他坐着休息一会儿。

有了木子洋找到的线索，理清了这一层关系，他才慢慢反应过来那天宫崎看着他们的眼神是怎么回事。  
他皱眉头并不是因为对同性关系的反感，而是因为他们看上去是兄弟，又与对方有超过正常关系的亲密，才让他联想到了自己和安藤博遥的不伦。  
话说回来，他和三个弟弟的这种多角关系在别人眼中大概也是不伦。  
But who cares.  
岳明辉摸了摸灵超的脑袋，笑着问他：  
“宝宝，晚上想吃什么？”  
“芝士挞！抹茶蕨饼！草莓蛋糕！”  
小孩儿立即把刚才的谈话抛到一边，活力满分，兴高采烈地蹦跶起来。


	12. Chapter 12

这一单任务就这样突兀又顺理成章的结束了。  
拿到钱就好，安藤之后要怎样处理宫崎，几个人都不是很关心，毕竟每个人心里都有解不开的结，他们不好去评判什么。  
总而言之事情结束的比预期的早，虽然中间大家的神经一直保持高度紧绷，但有惊无险，并没有人受伤，算得上是皆大欢喜。  
几个人下午在酒店睡了一觉，晚上都恢复了精神，一个个勾肩搭背地出去觅食。  
灵超嚷嚷着要先去吃甜品，卜凡和木子洋坚持要先吃天妇罗盖饭填肚子，岳明辉什么都吃，并没什么所谓，最后二比一，哥哥line赢了。  
进餐馆的时候小弟嘴上不屑的要死，一直哼哼哼个不停，但真坐下来，看着餐牌又放弃了自己坚定的立场。他点的杂锦做的比较慢，看着岳明辉点的海虾天妇罗先上来了，拿了筷子就去抢。  
男人对他总有些过分的溺爱，不仅没闪躲，还大方侧到卜凡那边方便他把碗移过去。木子洋看着他呵呵了一下，接过店员递过来的碗，在灵超抬头觊觎自己之前把食物牢牢护住。

吃完晚饭，灵超已经用各式天妇罗把自己塞了个饱，即使岳明辉特意找了甜品店绕过去，他看着餐单也点不下了。  
几个人出任务的时候带的衣服都不多，行李大多和偷渡的武器一起辗转送回了泰国的大本营，因此换下了做保镖时的衣服，就只有一套便服能凑合。  
岳明辉这个人又怕冷得很，木子洋的外套都套到了他身上，晚上气温降下来，在街上全靠卜凡和灵超一人拉一只他的手在口袋里捂着。  
趁着商场没关门，几个人赶紧去买帽子围巾和御寒的衣服。  
木子洋的品味向来是几个人里面最可靠的，一手担负挑衣服的责任。  
岳明辉看着卜凡和小弟去试衣服了，自己窝在沙发上懒得动，给木子洋抓到了，拎着后颈拽到更衣间里去。  
“哎哎哎洋洋。”  
他一个大男人给弟弟这样拖进来，给店员看见了面子上有点挂不住，想挣脱开又不好真的使力气，木子洋没理他，抱着一沓衣服把他扯进更衣室，落锁。

“哎呀，不就在这里呆几天吗，回去了又没机会穿，买这么多干什么。”  
岳明辉还在咕咕叨叨的跟木子洋掰扯泰国的热带季风气候与东京温带季风气候的差别，经过计算告诉他这些衣服一年穿的机会不会超过一只手，这个那个这个那个，一开始分析就停不下来。  
木子洋一脸冷漠的听着，把卫衣长裤挂到钩子上，非常干脆的问他：  
“你自己脱还是我帮你脱？”  
人保持高度紧张一段时间才刚刚放松下来的时候，心理压力舒缓了，身体却还保持着肾上腺素高度活跃的状态，因此对任何刺激都有非常灵敏的反应，其中毫无疑问也包括……性方面的。  
岳明辉深知几个弟弟在任务结束后往往会有一段需要释放压力的时间，根据经验，他并不想在这个时候自己往枪口上撞。  
“我自己来。”  
男人讪笑了一下，乖乖脱掉衣服，开始试尺码。

从商场出来，几个人穿着新衣服，手上提着袋子回酒店。  
岳明辉给裹上了羊毛围巾，长长的一条，一端在自己脖子上，一端给灵超抓着捂手。小孩儿卷在手上玩啊玩的，等到酒店的时候已经变成岳明辉系一半，他系一半了。  
男人下午休息的不错，但连日积压的疲劳一时半会儿散不掉，回去冲了个澡就爬上床去睡觉。  
灵超缠人缠得不行，木子洋试图把他踢出去，但岳明辉的手一直给他拉着没放开，大猫顾忌着哥哥要休息，没有认真跟灵超抢人，只能翻了个白眼和卜凡回到另一间房去。  
哥俩在一起的时间太久了，门一关都不想跟对方说话。卜凡去洗澡的时候，木子洋就开电脑查了点东西。  
大个子出来之后叫木子洋去冲凉，自己凑到屏幕前面看了一眼，发现二哥在搜索英国的天气，边擦着头发边凑到浴室门口问他：  
“洋哥，下一单定了？”  
“还没有，只是出来一点点风声。”  
木子洋打开水，试了一下温度，转身去挤洗发乳，声音在水声中有些模糊。  
“不过早晚要找人的。”

一夜无梦。  
岳明辉彻底从连续几天的高压里缓了回来。  
男人早上睁开眼睛，揉了揉怀里小孩儿的头发，看着灵超闭上眼时乖顺垂在下眼睑的浓密睫毛微微笑了笑，爬起来去洗漱。  
没事的时候他动作都比较慢。慢悠悠地刷牙，洗脸，擦水。岳明辉刚把毛巾放下，想抓一抓蓬乱的头发，腰就被抱住了。不知道什么时候爬起来的灵超站在他身后，小下巴搁他肩膀上，在镜子里冲他眨眨眼，意味十足地挺着胯在他臀缝处蹭了蹭。  
“妈妈……”  
黏黏糊糊的一声，气流吹拂在男人耳侧，湿润又煽情。  
“嗯，儿子。”  
岳明辉笑了笑，手上沾了点水把自己的头发顺了顺，好像没在意身后抵在自己腿间那根硬梆梆的东西。  
灵超不高兴地撅了下嘴，手指勾着他睡裤的裤腰就往下拽，一直扯到他膝盖的地方，脚抬起来一踩就让裤子彻底落了地。

男人睡觉时本身就只穿了条睡裤，上身是赤裸着的。现下裤子被脱了，全身就剩下一条白色的平角内裤包裹着尚在沉睡中的性器，从镜子里还能看到一点下腹露出来的柔软毛发。  
简直就是一颗散发着甜香味，等待被剥开的奶糖。  
灵超啊呜张嘴咬住他的耳垂，贴在他颈侧，瘦长的手指沿着腰身往下，从内裤边钻进去，在他紧实的臀肉上捏了一把。  
“妈妈，你屁股弹性好好啊。”  
小孩子不知道是不是跟木子洋一起搭档久了，跟他学的骚话连篇，说起来脸不红气不喘的，一边亲他颈侧一边来回揉搓他的臀肉，手指还不时往臀缝里钻一下，沿着股沟往尾椎的方向抚摸过去。  
岳明辉的身体相当敏感，刚才还带着浅笑一副任君宰割的模样，给灵超的拇指揉到两只明显凹陷的腰窝时还是忍不住呻吟了一声，双手抓住了大理石洗漱台的边缘。

“儿子……”  
男人轻喘了一声，身子都略微向镜子的方向倾斜了一点，下半身无意识地在向灵超靠近。  
小孩儿甜甜的笑了一下，不着急做下一步，手指摸到他身前，一路轻点着从腹肌滑入内裤，握住他半勃的阳具，轻轻套弄起来。  
洗漱台的镜面很大，为了方便客人检查衣服，一直做到了正常身高的人胯部以下的高度，对他们两个个子高的人来讲，即使有洗手池的一点遮挡，也妨碍不了多少视线。  
男人略微低着头张着嘴喘息，被拨弄到马眼的时候忍不住仰起脖子呻吟，一睁眼就看见镜子里从脖子到脸都泛起红晕的自己。  
“妈妈。”  
灵超软软地叫他，抓着他的胯骨不让他移动。  
“舒服吗？”  
“啊……哈啊……”  
岳明辉被视觉和生理快感刺激的说不出话，反手抓着灵超的左臂，手心的汗滑腻腻的，抓着他的手从手肘一直松到手腕，几乎要掉下去。  
瘦高的青年没有得到回应，但很满意他对自己的靠近，一边蹭着他后颈，一边加快了手上的动作。

男人一大早还没来得及上厕所，这会儿又突然遭受这么强的刺激，射精感混合着排泄的冲动一股涌上来，逼得他几乎失语。  
“儿……儿子。”  
岳明辉抓着灵超的手腕，讨好地用手指轻轻在他手背上蹭了蹭。  
“嗯？”  
灵超顾着欣赏他在镜子里的模样，应了一声，手上的动作还是一点没有舒缓。  
“我想……啊……尿尿……”  
“嗯……”  
灵超点点头，贴在他身后带着往马桶的方向走，停在那里，手指的撸动并没有停下。  
“超儿……”  
男人窘迫的不行，这声叫唤鼻音浓重，完全是撒娇的味道了。  
“我自己……唔……”  
“有什么关系。”  
灵超不依不饶的，反握住他抓着自己的手，又把他往前蹭了蹭。  
“妈妈，你站着尿就好了啊。”  
“不……不要……”  
男人微微摇着头拒绝，眼睛里都因为羞耻感蒙上了一层雾气，看着就让人的凌虐欲暴涨。  
灵超简直爱死了他这幅样子，张嘴用齿尖咬着他的耳垂磨蹭着，手指从他会阴处往上带了一下，用恰到好处的力度摩擦过囊袋，再到龟头处用两根手指轻轻拨弄上去。  
强烈的射精感席卷而来，岳明辉抑制不住地尖叫一声，喷出浓白的精液，尿液也跟着淅淅沥沥一起出来，落入马桶。

被小自己九岁的、看着他长大的孩子托着性器尿出来，连身经百战的岳明辉也有点受不了。男人闭着眼睛喘气，完全不想说话，耳朵尖都是红的。  
灵超在他脸上亲了一口，夸了一句“妈妈真棒”，把他的内裤彻底扔到一边，开了花洒帮他把溅到身上的液体冲洗掉，擦干净。  
岳明辉几乎以为这就是结束了，但灵超一手挂了毛巾就到他正面来搂着他的腰，一把将他抱起来，放到大理石的洗漱台上。  
背脊贴到冰凉的镜面，男人下意识打了个颤，还没反应过来怎么回事。  
灵超凑过来在他嘴上亲了一口，掰开他的双腿环到自己腰上，用自己灼热的性器往他小腹上顶了顶。  
“妈妈，到我了。”


	13. Chapter 13

灵超刚刚进来的时候就拿了一管润滑剂摆在洗漱台上，只不过岳明辉给他玩的神智不清，观察力弱到直接消失，根本就没注意到。  
这会儿小孩儿挤了一点出来到指尖上，还伸到岳明辉鼻子前面要他闻。  
“草莓味的！”  
男人一句话都不想说，嗯了一声，觉得自己就是昨天灵超吃饱了没买回来的甜品——小蛋糕一点都不想对要涂到自己身上的奶油发表意见。  
灵超笑了一下，舔舔他的嘴角，润滑剂被手指捅到穴口内，快速地进行扩张。  
岳明辉攀着他的肩膀张着嘴喘息，被他有些急躁的动作弄的腰肢酸软，被摸到敏感点时忍不住叫出声来，又咬着嘴唇靠在儿子怀里，因为刚才的事情还有些倔强的不想发出声音。  
“怎么了，妈妈？”  
灵超注意到他的小情绪，低头用下巴蹭蹭他的额头，岳明辉给他揉弄在那点上，舒服的腰都软了，唔了几声，还是忍着没张嘴。

稍微有点不乖的样子。  
灵超撇了撇嘴，手指伸出来，直接打开水龙头把上面的润滑剂冲干净了，干燥的指尖挑起岳明辉的下巴，低头吻住他。  
下身早就硬到胀痛的性器跟着舌尖一起，顶入了男人的身体。  
就算有润滑也稍微有点太快，岳明辉一声闷哼，死死抓住他的肩膀。  
“儿……儿子……”  
男人的声音软糯的不行，喘了半天才开口说话，音量低的不行，也就刚刚好能让灵超听见。  
“嗯。”  
专注于顶弄他的人有些糊弄地应了一声，阳具浅浅地捣入一个头，来回几次，才扣着岳明辉的腰把自己完全送进去。  
这个姿势一下就进的很深，岳明辉还是没忍住大声叫了出来，努力直起腰来让性器被容纳进去，闭着眼睛被刺激的几乎要哭出来。

撞击快速而暴虐，和落在额头的、温柔的亲吻完全不一样。  
灵超一边低低地叫着他“妈妈”，一边挺着腰发狠的干他。  
润滑剂在摩擦的热力中逐渐释放出芳香烃，浓郁香甜的草莓味从他们交合的地方发散出来，完全萦绕在鼻尖。  
岳明辉觉得自己也和被灯光照射的奶油一样，要被这热度慢慢融化了，手上汗透了，被撞的几乎要搂不住灵超的脖子。  
贴心的儿子拉着他的腰让他往下一点，完全躺倒在空荡的台面上，手臂捞着他细瘦的膝盖分开，俯下身再一次狠狠捅进去。  
年轻人憋了很久没有发泄出来的性欲持久的可怕，岳明辉快给他弄死了，被拖拽得连腰部都脱离了台面，身体完全挂在灵超身上。  
射精感又一次涌上来的时候，灵超舔着他的虎牙帮他撸了两下，让他先射了出来。精液被抹在他的鼻子上，作为小甜品的装饰。  
岳明辉无力反抗，只能任他胡来。  
灵超最后几下顶弄得又快又狠，男人虚软地喊了声“宝宝”，夹紧了后穴。精液被他射到很深的地方，岳明辉啊啊的说不出话来，侧着头躺在台面上，汗湿的头发贴在额头，被灵超拨到一边。  
“妈妈好棒。”  
小孩儿低头亲了亲他，岳明辉小声哼了一下，拉着他的手被他抱起来去清理。

荒淫无度的一个早上。  
卜凡爬起来了去敲岳明辉房间的门，按了几遍门铃还没人理的时候就知道里面的人在干什么了。  
大个子阴沉着脸很不高兴地回到自己房间，把还在睡懒觉的木子洋骚扰起来，拖着他下楼去买吃的。  
两个人扫荡便利店回来的时候，再按门铃才有了反应。  
岳明辉穿着浴袍光着脚过来开门，看见是两个弟弟，侧了个身让他们俩进来。  
男人身上全是刚刚性爱留下的痕迹，浅红色的吻痕到处都是，从侧颈到锁骨到胸口的痣，完完全全是那只小狮子发疯的时候咬出来的。  
未免太溺爱了。  
两个哥哥的眼神都有些晦暗，对视了一眼，目光中一遍交锋，最后都在小弟的刺激下达成了妥协。  
别分什么先后了，一起吧。

男人还毫无知觉地背过身去找衣服，腰带突然被抽掉的时候才回过头来。  
木子洋把他肩膀上的衣领一扒，抱着赤裸的人到床上，压着他恶狠狠堵住他反抗的声音。  
冬天的衣服脱起来要花点时间，但他们哥俩配合一直都不错。  
木子洋摁着岳明辉给他扩张的时候卜凡已经搞定了，接着哥哥的位置过来继续帮他进行润滑，灵超弄来的东西还挺好用，男人的穴口本身也挺湿润，没几下就差不多可以进入了。  
粗长的性器不打个招呼就顶了进来，岳明辉尖叫了一声，抓着床单要往前爬，被卜凡捞着腰拉了回来，按在身下凶猛地侵犯。  
木子洋虽然磨叽但动作也不慢，卜凡就这一会儿独享他的时候，一点也不许被浪费。  
岳明辉给弟弟按在身下，被扣着腰顶的几乎要哭出来。  
卜凡每次做爱都跟兽类一样粗暴，根本不在意是否好好的捣弄到他的G点，反正操进去的时候来来回回总会擦到的，又重又野蛮的干法简直要了他的命，没几下就让他呜咽起来。  
“凡子……凡子……”  
男人抓着床单喊他，绵软又无力，刚刚喊过的嗓子还有点沙哑，绝对的勾人。

木子洋听见他叫卜凡有点不高兴，拍了一下弟弟的肩膀，要他快点把岳明辉翻过来。  
卜凡不太情愿，但还是听话地先退了出来，靠到床头去。男人突然被从桎梏里被松出来，喘了口气就要躲，木子洋抓着他的肩膀说了声：“不行啊，哥哥”，把他拽到卜凡身上去坐着。  
没给他多少时间反应，卜凡就托着他的屁股让他又一次坐在自己性器上。  
岳明辉啊的哭叫了一声，胡乱挥舞着的手被木子洋抓着，揽到自己脖子上。  
大猫过来亲亲他的嘴唇，手指跟着往他和卜凡交合的地方，缓缓地找到缝隙，插了进去。  
男人混沌的大脑停滞了几秒才反应过来他想干什么，立即就要挣脱出去。卜凡在他身后按住他，有些安抚意味地亲了亲他的背。  
“嘘，没事，哥哥，不会弄坏的。”  
穴口已经被捅进两根手指了，男人彻底哭了出来，又叫了几声“洋洋”。木子洋不理他，只是过来亲了亲他的嘴唇，开拓的动作一点都没停。  
岳明辉的羞耻心已经完全被他们俩逼没了，张嘴就大声喊灵超的名字，哭音浓重的要命。

浴室里的水声很大，灵超刚刚听见动静的时候搓了一身泡沫，突然有一会儿安静下来以为没事了，又开始洗头。这会儿突然听见岳明辉大声喊自己，他才意识到怎么回事，赶紧把头发冲干净了，抓着浴巾边擦身上边跑出来。  
似乎是为了惩罚他在做爱的时候叫不在这里的人，木子洋手上的动作又快了一点。  
灵超出来的时候喊了一声“妈妈”，跳着脚刚把浴巾扔开，一抬头就看见二哥转过来看着自己笑了一下，扶着岳明辉的腰，把自己一起顶了进去。  
那画面实在是，色情到了极致。  
岳明辉一声哭叫，猛的往上蹿。木子洋和卜凡一人卡着他的腰，一人摁住他的手，把他牢牢箍在他们之间。  
当然，没人想让他真的受伤。太紧的时候他们挤在一起也难受，两人都稍微往外退了一点，再浅浅的撞进去。  
两根阳具推挤着进入甬道，带到前列腺上的摩擦感都是双倍的。  
岳明辉哭的睫毛都湿透了，啊啊啊的叫的快疯了，仰着脖子连脚趾都是粉红的，小腿环在木子洋腰侧，不自觉地夹紧。

又放荡，又骚，又美。  
索多玛里最卑贱的男妓也比不上他，天堂里最圣洁的天使也比不上他。  
男人的指尖泛着深重的红，情欲从头到脚把他浇透了，呼吸里都是粘稠的性感。  
灭顶的快感鞭打着神经，让他仿佛一条失了水的鱼，在铁板上煎熬，又沉迷在热度中无法自拔，摇着头发出破碎的叫喊。  
灵超在旁边安静地看了一会儿，伸出手摸了摸他柔软的头发。  
男人被颠弄的上下耸动，睁着迷蒙的双眼转过来看了他一眼，小声地喊他：  
“宝宝……”  
观看这场性爱的人就被这声呼唤彻底拉出旁观的角色，手指托着岳明辉的下巴，倾过去含住了他的嘴唇。


	14. Chapter 14

事实证明这个早上比岳明辉之前以为的还要荒淫无度。  
木子洋一直箍着他的性器不让他射，但他已经完全控制不了自己了，只要是凑上来的嘴唇都会去乖乖亲吻，双手也无所谓揽着谁的脖子，抓着谁的胳膊，只要能固定住自己就好了。  
到底被谁插入，或者同时被哪两个人插入也不记得了，他就像个听话的孩子，乖乖的含着顶进来的性器，顺从的勾着对方的腰，被操弄的只会张嘴呻吟和发出无意义的叫喊，直到完全失去意识，陷入梦境。  
男人的身体完全是一片狼藉，脖子，胸口，腹肌，精液被射的到处都是。大腿根被揉弄到发红，全身上下到处都是吻痕，连脚踝都没有被放过。  
大概对弟弟们来说，安稳的一觉都算不上是休息，只有进入他的身体，留下印记，才能像婴儿回到母体中一样，获得真正的安全感。

窗外的光线逐渐变化。  
岳明辉被清理干净，抱到柔软的被子里。  
灵超吃着哥哥们买回来的各种甜食，戴着耳机看电影，卜凡在一边打游戏，木子洋检查完账目，放松地靠在沙发里闭着眼睛听歌。  
男人就这样被三个人看守着，一直睡到夜幕降临才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
卜凡听见被子翻动的声音，坐到床边亲了亲他的额头。 男人嘟囔了一句什么，含糊不清的，但卜凡还是听懂了，伸手把床头放好的温水递过来，喂给他喝。  
他饿的胃部都要抽搐了，喝完水就想爬起来，但四肢酸软到刚刚撑起自己就开始摇晃，活像被车子碾过全身一样，每个关节都好像跟肌肉分离了，无法用力。  
小崽子们好歹还算是有点良心，知道他这样是因为谁。  
灵超麻利去拿了吃的过来，木子洋拿着按摩油在旁边给他按肩膀按手臂，规矩得很。  
岳明辉填了肚子，昏昏欲睡的，翻过去让木子洋给他按腰，没多久又睡了过去。

再醒来就是第二天了。  
他好歹是个锻炼充足、体力良好的中年人，昨天木子洋的补救措施也算是及时，虽然肌肉还有点酸，活动也没那么顺畅，但好歹是能爬起来出去转悠转悠了。  
昨天被折腾成那样，什么都没干成，今天……其实也并没有什么计划。  
上午在酒店里收拾了一下东西，检查了一下儿子最近的功课。木子洋查了攻略，据说这个季节的雪景比较美，于是下午几个人一起买了车票，转到京都去。  
大概不是旅游旺季的原因，电车上的人并不算多。  
下午的阳光暖洋洋的，照的人都有些慵懒。岳明辉本想跟进一下英国那边的事情，看了一眼木子洋还是把平板丢给他了，自己靠到卜凡肩膀上眯一会儿。  
换乘点很多，没睡一会儿就要起来。换在没人的地方卜凡就直接抱他过去了，但人来人往的，岳明辉还是有点介意，感觉到卜凡动就跟着睁了眼，给人牵着迷迷糊糊地到下一个站台，没骨头似的靠在弟弟身上，找到座位了再坐下来继续睡。

一直到晚饭，他才完全清醒过来。  
温泉旅馆有提供料理，几个人舒舒服服地呆在温暖的房间里吃了饭，洗完澡，拿着毛巾去泡温泉。  
之前在箱根所有人的重点都放在侦察上，也就岳明辉睡不着觉的时候去发了个呆，现在总算可以放下心来好好享受一下当地特色。  
小旅馆直接被包了场，温泉池里只有他们四个，说话打闹也不用担心打扰到其他人。  
岳明辉顶着毛巾靠在一边，酸胀的肌肉在热水中舒缓，整个人都滑进水里，舒服地叹了口气。几个弟弟难得安分一会儿，他闭着眼睛什么都不用想，思绪都跟着热水化开了。  
出来之后灵超想穿上旅馆提供的浴衣试试，拖着岳明辉帮他系带子。男人向来不舍得拒绝他，按照记忆给他打了个漂亮的贝口结，自己随意把衣服披上弄个蝴蝶结就算了，懒洋洋地回房间去喝茶。

他穿衣服向来随便，腰带系的不紧，大半个胸口都袒露出来，浴衣里面连条内裤都没有穿，就那样大大咧咧地盘腿坐着，本身就有些偏短的下摆被这个姿势带的散开，将露不露地掩盖着下身。  
木子洋走进房间看见他，挑了下眉，什么话都没说，慢悠悠地过去抱着他的腰，把下巴搁在他肩膀上，安安静静搂着他。  
他们经常这么贴着对方休息，岳明辉早就习惯了他的靠近。不过木子洋的头发蹭的他有些痒，男人略微动了动脖子偏了下头，找了个舒服位置，又安静下来。  
灵超活力多的无处发泄，大半夜的泡完温泉又拉着卜凡去居酒屋弄了一堆吃的，两只手都提满了才回来。  
岳明辉明显对梅子酒很感兴趣，看到瓶子就一个轱辘爬了起来，光着脚丫子去找酒杯。浴衣的下摆轻飘飘荡来荡去，他转回身来屈着一只腿坐下，完全没管衣服里面露着多少，一双眼睛闪着光直盯着木子洋斟酒的手。

这人对酒精的爱好也不知道从什么养起来的，看见酒瓶子就走不动道，家里存了一地窖，在外面还是跟个馋猫似的，见到了就要偷腥。  
木子洋侧着目光看他，一眼过去只能看见他温软的嘴唇。男人伸着舌头小口小口舔舐杯沿滑出去的酒液，手指托着杯盏，像只吃饱了的猫一样舒服地眯着眼，一把懒骨头都歪在弟弟怀里，喉咙里还发出咕噜咕噜的呜咽声，轻而易举地激起食肉动物的凌虐欲。  
先动手的总是离得近的那个。  
木子洋稍微往上凑了一点就咬住了他的耳垂，上面挂的饰品早都给他亲手摘下去，就是为了方便温存的时候不用多浪费时间。  
齿尖不轻不重地含上去，慢慢磨吮，就跟咬着什么甜蜜果实一样，要从动作里挤压出汁水。  
岳明辉嗯了一声，没有推拒，只是被突如其来的刺激激的眨了下眼睛，浓黑的睫毛温软地滑过下眼睑，细密撩人，看在谁眼里都是勾引。  
木子洋一手探进浴衣揉搓他的乳头，同时嘴唇从耳垂往下，贴上他被扯开衣服后暴露出来的肩颈，顺着咽喉往肩胛骨上的喙突一路吻过去。男人胸膛起伏闭着嘴喘息，没几下就给他揉捏的化成了一汪水，软绵绵的瘫在他怀里。

“骚老头子……”  
灵超嘟着嘴小声骂他，似乎不满他在谁手里都乖乖就范的样子，骂完了手上还是忍不住要分一杯羹，过去把男人浴衣的下摆撩起来，顺着他纤细的脚踝往上一路摸索过去，熟练地揉捏他大腿根的软肉，坏坏地拽起一点来，再按揉着抚弄。  
“唔……儿子……”  
男人小声呻吟，身上的衣服给扒了大半，一边肩膀裸露在空气里，下身布料也给卷的七七八八，所剩无几。  
反正也挡不了多少，留在身上就是个情趣。木子洋托着他腰身往上一提，让他坐在自己身上，手指往他穴口探去，甫一触到那里就忍不住低低笑了一声，哈了岳明辉一口热气。  
“你还自己弄干净了，嗯，哥哥？”  
“唔……”  
岳明辉小幅度地挣扎了一下，给他卡在身上，手指不由分说就钻了进去。

润滑剂的甜香味在股间化开，媚惑邀人。  
木子洋抱着他缓慢下沉，灼热的性器一寸一寸顶进去，把他钉死在自己身上，逃也逃不掉，只能大口呼吸。偏偏还有捣乱的那个，半跪在他身前勾着他的舌尖亲吻，唾液从嘴角滑下去，沾湿了锁骨，亮丝丝的积聚。  
男人伸手环住灵超的脖子，在他身上借力，身后又深又狠的顶弄把他神志都撞的灰飞烟灭，眼神迷离的像蒙了雾的月光，眨呀眨的，要看也看不清。  
视线在颠簸中慢慢滑过近在咫尺的脸庞，然后对上一双野兽的眼睛。卜凡坐在茶几对面，手上托着酒盏，雕塑一样沉默地望着他，和他小时候一模一样，微微抬着下巴，倔的要命。  
养着一群狼崽子，闲下来就一个都不省心。

岳明辉喘着气喊了他一声，手指虚软地向那儿伸出去，一会儿的分神嘴唇就迅速被夺回阵地，视线跟着被灵超阻隔，只好拿另一只手拽着他衣角稳住自己。  
过了有一会儿，温热的触感才从食指尖缓缓上行，传递到中枢神经。  
卜凡含着他的手指湿漉漉地舔到指缝，啃咬，推挤，仿佛要顺着血管把他整个人都撕扯开，吞吃入腹才能落得个清净。  
“轻点……”  
男人轻声呢喃，大脑中一片混沌，欲海沉浮中懵懵懂懂回想，好像让他落到这步田地的人……  
事情要从木子洋十八岁那年说起。


	15. Chapter 15

要让岳明辉回忆一件最遗憾的事，首当其冲应该是没给木子洋好好过十八岁生日。  
成年礼，一生也就一次，偏偏那年兵荒马乱的，别说好好吃顿饭，命都差点没了，有谁顾得上他今年几岁。  
那几个月岳明辉都在休养生息，爆炸余威不散，他全身上下没几处好地方，基本上躺在床上就没下去过，跟木子洋说了好几遍自己重伤的是手臂不是腿也没用，刚成年的小豹子说一不二，押着卜凡一起把他困在医院里，三餐不假他手，亲自喂到他嘴里。  
那一年他们都没过上几天安生日子，到了年尾他才终于结束疗养，跟着一起出来干活，结果一到拉斯维加斯又接回来一个小崽子，刚刚存的一点钱就又给掏了个干净，真真的一分钱不剩，要不是提前付了房费，那晚上他们四个都只能露宿街头。

岳明辉抱着灵超去给他洗澡的时候卜凡和木子洋就等在外面发呆，两个少年对坐着一言不发，都在思考明天吃什么去。  
养一个小孩儿从来不是什么容易的事情，何况他们年岁差的太多，卜凡虽然年纪小，但人高马大的百分之二百是个劳动力，而灵超那时候就是位锦衣玉食的小少爷，肩不能扛手不能提，白白净净的穿着漂亮小衣服，软乎乎的窝在岳明辉身边抱着他小臂，眼睛闭上了还嘟嘟囔囔地叫他名字，换了谁都不放，小腿乱蹬要把人踢开。  
岳明辉又被迫停止外出，当了几个月老妈子。  
等那年四月份到了，岳明辉牵着灵超出去给卜凡买了个小蛋糕，才后知后觉地想起去年错过了什么。  
月底的时候木子洋跟卜凡出了远门，都不在家。岳明辉在家抱着电脑给他俩当后勤，下午带着灵超去挑了蛋糕，晚上点了蜡烛，跟远在意大利的俩人见缝插针地视频。  
小孩儿跟他们呆了几个月总算开始认人，乖乖对着手机说了生日快乐，又一下钻到岳明辉怀里去。男人摸了摸他头发，对着那俩弟弟也说不出别的漂亮话，总而言之，言而总之，注意安全，早点回来，生日快乐，不过如此而已。

那时候他们对他来说都还是弟弟，相处了八九年，刀尖舔血讨来的生活，岳明辉以为以后也会这么下去，玩玩闹闹，一家人齐齐整整在一起就行。  
至于爱情，陪卜凡看了十来遍泰坦尼克号他也没想过这种东西，不敢奢望再把谁拖进深渊陪他一起，超儿当儿子养，他觉得这么过就挺好的。  
但有人觉着不好。  
木子洋说不清那种感觉是怎么出来的，等他反应过来的时候，他已经开始盯着他哥哥放不开眼了。  
那时候的岳明辉远没有现在放肆，在家也是把衣服好好穿着的。但裹得紧又有什么用，闻到腥味的野兽逐着风，千里万里也一样追上去。  
偶尔有空在家呆着的时候，木子洋懒洋洋地趴在桌子边，看灵超吊在他身上，无尾熊一样的挂着他到处走。岳明辉的T恤给小孩儿扯的往一边偏过去，露出大片脖颈，弯腰拎起小崽子的时候，侧腰也会跟着露出一块来。  
他知道这是个男人，手臂张开能挡得住暴雨，给他们撑出一片天地，但某一刻木子洋又觉得他就像白瓷盘里盛着的玫瑰冻，粉嫩腻软，舌尖含上去就会融化，会成蜜。

十几年来他的三观没有正过，小时候为了活命什么事情都做了，手下的亡魂谁也不比谁少，相比之下喜欢一个男人根本算不得罪过，但他还是躲在房间里迈不出去，对着卜凡这样过命的兄弟也吐不出一丝消息，只能把那点爱慕好好藏着，在飞行的一点间隙里掏出手机里存的照片来回翻翻，当作慰藉。  
换个人来大概他会直接出手，可这人是岳明辉，他生平没怕过什么，还是在这时候退缩了。  
说不出口的原因简单得很，大概卜凡都不如他知道的清楚。  
岳明辉岂止是不喜欢男人，他恶心。  
个中细节木子洋不得而知，但他们小时候这个人经常莫名其妙的消失一段时间又出现，穿着一套干净衣服，身上收拾的仔细，压根不像基地里养出来的孩子。  
那时候他们小，什么都不懂，只以为他出去干活得回了奖赏，后来木子洋才慢慢意识到，他不喜欢人碰的毛病其实早就有了，只不过那会儿对着两个根本算不上男人的孩子表达的不明显罢了。

长得漂亮有好处，也有挥之不去的危险。你能得到什么东西，就要失去什么东西。  
木子洋亲眼看过他在任务途中把一个恋童癖的手指一节一节斩下来，教科书般的做了一整套没有必要的虐杀。结束时岳明辉站在血泊里回头看了他一眼，目光沉的要把人溺死一样，深重的让人无法呼吸。  
那大概是他们俩之间才分享了的秘密，木子洋默默承受了他给的信任，到头来就要付出代价。  
他说不口，他自少年到成年，在这人单薄的肩膀后面躲藏了那么多年，越明白他的厌恶，就越往里沉，一路走到底，撞不出去。  
闲暇时几个人一起窝着看电影，岳明辉搂着灵超，毫无防备地把自己摊在沙发里，木子洋犹豫了一下，还是把手臂伸出去，让他靠在自己怀里。  
彼时他和卜凡都已经成长，雄性生物的侵略性努力收敛也好不到哪儿去。他能明显感觉到岳明辉的身体在接触到他胸膛时突然绷紧，然后才在熟悉的气息里慢慢放松下去。

他心里的绝望大概只比这个人浑身是血的躺在越野车后座里时好一些。  
藏着的秘密让他整个人都阴沉下去，日复一日渴望不可得的折磨让人发疯，宁愿把血脉斩断也要从里面挣脱出去。  
那几年里没人把目光留在他身上，各有各的忙头，等卜凡发现他的不对时已经晚了。  
那天岳明辉刚哄着灵超睡着，卜凡的通话突然叮铃铃铃响起来，不是说好的时间，乍一响起就是一声惊雷。  
“哥。”  
少年的变声期还未结束，嗓音粗粝沙哑，电流沙沙的传递里，哽咽的带着哭腔。  
“洋哥说，他要走。”  
那天到底是怎么过去的，岳明辉一直想不起来。他试图安慰自己孩子长大了总有一天要走的，洋洋会走，凡子会走，等超儿长大了，他们都会离开。  
他是一个人来的，最后也该是一个人去。

那个契机来的毫无预兆，说起来也简单，不过是少女爱上了年轻英俊的保镖，求他留下来照顾自己。被忽视久了的人突然被汹涌的爱意填满，头脑一发热就扎了进去，拒绝的话语说的冷酷无情，对着弟弟说过的话再对着那个人说了一遍，真的让自己都坚信不疑。  
灵超记忆里木子洋有很长一段时间没有回过家，他好不容易认清了自己周围的人，突然又少了一个。  
岳明辉抱着他教他认字的时候会突然发呆，男人望着窗外的天空很久不说话，然后装作什么都没有发生过，继续下去。  
如果他那时候再大一些，一定能看清岳明辉波澜不惊下的暗流涌动，可他还是个孩子，什么都不懂，就像那个离开的人一样，少年人的爱情总归无情，想要逃避就能逃避。

木子洋离开的突然，回来的也一样突兀。  
赤道附近的天气变化无常，午后一阵暴雨浇的屋外的芭蕉咚咚作响。灵超抓着卜凡新给他带的手枪在家里乱跑，要去给岳明辉炫耀，突然听见大门一声响，一个浑身湿透的人就站在那里，像从地狱里爬出来的厉鬼。  
岳明辉是最后一个从房间里出来的。  
一年多的时间，木子洋的个子猛的蹿了上去，以前当作弟弟的小孩现在轻而易举就能俯视他，即使浑身狼狈，也像泥泞里抽出的剑一样，暗藏锋芒。  
岳明辉看着他说不出话，半晌还是叹了口气，伸手给他抹开湿透的头发，要看一看他的眼睛。  
木子洋就那么呆呆的望着他，像是最后一面，要把他刻在脑海里一样，拿出了破釜沉舟的勇气。

“哥哥，你欠我一个成年礼。”  
木子洋的嗓音沙哑低沉，说出的话更是莫名其妙，毫无逻辑。  
但岳明辉还是听着，拇指抹去了他脸上的雨水，低声“嗯”了一下，应着。  
“拿下半辈子赔我吧。”  
说完，青年环住他的肩膀，无所畏惧地吻了上去。


	16. Chapter 16

不撞南墙不回头，总要有一个人先卸下第一块砖。  
木子洋就是那个不要命的。  
灵超后来总想采访一下吃到第一口的人当时是个什么情况，毕竟在他印象里岳明辉一直百毒不侵，他错过了很长一段时间，谈完了甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱也想知道那个人年轻时候的青涩模样。  
“还能怎么样。”  
一身坏毛病都是给他惯出来的，不好好穿衣服，乱扔东西，当初把扣子系的多高现在就敢放的多低。  
木子洋懒得理小弟，专心致志叠岳明辉乱扔的衣服，一边感叹自己把人惯过了头，一边又暗戳戳的高兴。

天还没亮岳明辉就睁开了眼睛。男人翻了个身想坐起来，不出意外地惊醒了旁边的人。卜凡睁开眼还有些迷糊，小声问他怎么了。  
“睡多了。”  
岳明辉揉揉眼睛从被子里钻出来，倒了点热水润润嗓子，打着呵欠光着脚从屋子这头走到那头，转了一圈才想起手机在哪儿，又慢悠悠绕回去。  
叮咚一声响。  
惺忪睡眼一下清醒，卜凡听见声音也跟着望过去。  
“洋洋说的没错……”  
岳明辉看完消息，跪到被子边把手机递给卜凡，顺手把木子洋和小弟叫醒。  
“宝贝儿们，起来赚钱了。”

几个人洗漱的时候岳明辉订了机票，木子洋把卜凡拎过去收拾东西，自己跟进了一下武器装备的事情，顺便把地图给每个人拷了一份，在路上熟悉熟悉。  
度假没几天又开始工作，灵超还有点舍不得当地的小吃，可惜和果子都不怎么能放，只好在临走前把手信店洗劫了一遍，抱了个满怀，打算在路上消灭干净。  
岳明辉靠在后座看着他吃了一嘴蛋糕屑，抱着水和抽纸给他擦嘴，木子洋在副驾驶眯着眼睛休息，后脑勺跟长了眼睛似的，嘴炮一分钟都不停。  
“老岳你不如再带个奶瓶亲自试一试水烫不烫，多大个人了擦个嘴还要别人帮忙。”  
“我妈妈愿意，关你什么事，略略略！”  
小崽子哇啦哇啦吐舌头，挥着手就要扑上去扯木子洋头发，岳明辉赶紧把人拉住了摁回去，手忙脚乱给他收拾掉到地上的包装纸。  
卜凡开着车，后视镜里看见他脸上无奈的表情，对上眼神时微微笑了笑，不说话。

机票买的急，时间很赶，几个人下了车就急急忙忙进关。  
接近十五个小时的飞行时间，岳明辉这几天睡的太多，一时也没什么困意，自己在座位上翻来覆去半天，想想昨天卜凡看他那个眼神，决定还是在出发前好好给人顺个毛。  
他们座位不在一起，小弟赖在他旁边打游戏，木子洋跟卜凡坐在一块儿，各自都很安静。岳明辉起身的时候灵超还以为他要去厕所，乖乖就让开了，过了一会儿小腿给人踢了一脚，一抬头看见木子洋那张脸才反应过来岳明辉走了，张牙舞爪地就要跳出去抓人。  
“安生一会儿。”  
木子洋摁着他的小脑袋把人拖回去，裤子口袋里翻出来两颗草莓牛奶糖，一股脑都塞给了他。  
“凡哥怎么了？”  
灵超含着糖果问他，没得到回应就偷偷侧过头去看那俩人，木子洋一把把他拉回来，卡着小崽子的脖子不让他探头探脑的瞎看，灵超闹不过他，最后只能安分下来。

岳明辉换了位子坐下把安全带系好，凑过去看卜凡在看的地图。  
这次搜索范围遍布英国全境，英伦三岛说大不大说小不小，城市村庄又多如牛毛，因此只能尽量多看多记。  
卜凡有段时间没在城市里呆过，准备工作比木子洋做的更仔细。岳明辉给他揽在怀里陪他把已知线索又捋了一遍，话说多了嗓子干，伸手要去够矿泉水瓶，手指还没碰到，卜凡就把瓶子拿了过去，给他拧开了，嗦了一口要漫出去的水，递到他嘴边来。  
男人甜甜笑了一下，听话地过去喝了两口，嘴唇湿润了一点，凑上去吻弟弟的脸。大个子目不斜视地把盖子又拧上塞回去，一本正经地要继续看地图，岳明辉挑了下眉，贴上去咬他耳朵，虎牙磨的霍霍生风，一口下去就是一个牙印。  
这才让人好好看着自己。

“怎么了昨天？”  
他俩靠得很近，岳明辉一张嘴呼吸就都喷在他脸上，酥酥痒痒的挠人。  
“没怎么。”  
卜凡有点不想让他看着自己，偏过头去拿东西。岳明辉舔了下嘴角，二话不说抓着他下巴扳过来，一口咬在他唇珠上。  
亲人能亲出火气来，也就他们俩行。卜凡一开始要躲，给咬了一口挑衅似的逗弄跟着也冒了火，扣着人肩膀就把岳明辉往自己怀里压，舌尖凶猛地顶进口腔来回翻搅，要是跟老虎一样舌面上带倒刺，这会儿岳明辉嘴里肯定全是血。  
“这叫……没怎么……”  
分开的时候男人压着喘气声冲他笑，嘴角的唾液还没舔干净，就任它挂在那儿。  
“哥哥哪儿惹你了，嗯，凡子？”  
大个子不说话，左右不过那点心思，想想也能明白。男人不逼他开口，又贴过去吻他，牵着人手指慢慢摩挲。

在灵超加入他们之前，卜凡曾经也是那个被照顾着的老幺，习惯了跟在岳明辉后面，实在不行还有一个哥哥罩着，左右轮不到自己担什么东西，所以一直以来懵懵懂懂缩在他们俩身后也算心安理得。  
但人总要长大的。  
从闯进那个格斗场起他就孤注一掷，再也没想着独自过下去，那时候他以为这就是他能经历的最差的事情了，但木子洋走了之后他才发现，原来岳明辉承担的东西比他想的还要多的多的多。  
岳明辉一直说，我们凡子最值钱的就是那点动物性直觉。  
这话没说错，即使他后知后觉，也是第一个感觉到木子洋不对劲的那个人。

这跟岳明辉一门心思扑在小崽子身上，他一直和木子洋搭档也有关系。但总之是他发觉到哥哥越来越少说话，回到家也不愿意跟他们呆在一起，变得喜欢一个人闷在房间里这件事情。  
卜凡不会说话，盘问也从来不是长向，只能在跟木子洋两个人在外面的时候问他是不是不高兴，有什么事可以说出来一起处理。  
毕竟比他多活两年，木子洋随意笑了笑就把话题岔过去了。他不敢追问，也不敢把事情捅到岳明辉那儿去，以至于那天他们结束任务要一起回家的时候，他兴高采烈地蹦跶完了，才从哥哥嘴里听到了最终审判。  
“凡子，我不走了。”  
那几个字陌生的让他无法理解，卜凡咀嚼了很久也没明白这到底是什么意思。然而木子洋只是把行李都交给他，只字片语概括了崭新生活，嘱咐完要他照顾好岳明辉，就头也不回地走了。

说天塌了也不过如此而已。  
擦完了眼泪，日子还是要过下去。  
以前总有另一个哥哥陪着岳明辉面对各种事情，除了出逃的时候他没有看过这个男人在他面前露出过一点崩溃的表情，但就是木子洋走了之后，他才突然意识到，原来岳明辉不是一面不透风的墙，他身上有裂缝，有蚁穴，有很多他以前被挡在身后看不清的，或者从来没想看清过的东西。  
木子洋离家那一年留了太多空白，他着急地跟在后面想把那个空位填上去，把岳明辉身后的软弱都填补干净，最后就把自己填了进去。  
直到那时候他才突然明白了以前那些他看见了又看不懂的眼神，明白了他洋哥心里藏着的是怎么样的秘密。什么人能逃的过去呢，把你保护在身后的人露出软肋的时候，仰望他的幼狼也会在月圆之夜嘶吼吐息，用沉默的呜咽表达爱意。

凭心而论，如果离家出走的人回来的时机不是那么恰到好处，也许先有所动作的人不会是木子洋。但他抓到了天时地利人和，那样戏剧化的登场，注定步他后尘的人要在衬托下失去颜色。  
所以他才一直知道，让卜凡真正长大的从来不是年龄。


	17. Chapter 17

当时那种情况下卜凡唯一的反应就是一把扛起小弟，飞快地带他回房间里去，他头都不敢回，怕转过去看见什么自己就会被钉在原地。  
灵超给他肩胛骨硌的胃疼，到了地方赶紧一骨碌从他身上爬下来。小孩儿手上还拿着卜凡新给他带回来的M92，想跑出去看看，回身看了看卜凡，又慢腾腾地爬到他膝盖边去，仰着头看他。  
“哥哥，你哭了。”  
大个子不说话，吸着鼻子把小孩儿搂到怀里。  
“洋哥回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你不去看他吗？”  
灵超坐在他腿上，被卜凡弄的肚子疼，自己低头揉了揉，再抬头，哥哥还是没说话。  
“妈妈很想他，我也很想他。”  
“我知道你也想他。”

地板上湿漉漉的痕迹一路延伸到卧室里，两个男人就像野兽一样互相撕咬着对方的嘴唇，要从粗暴的动作里夺回自己的阵地。  
岳明辉脚下磕绊不停，最后几乎是给木子洋扛进了浴室，淋喷头打开的时候他们都淋了一头冷水，热血却一点都没散下去，反而更加热烈，化作连升起来的热气都抵挡不住的沸腾情意。  
木子洋自己都没想过这件事情可以这么顺利就进行下去，想好的的一万种备用方案一个都没用上，直接一杆进洞，触到本垒。  
他们贴在一起接吻，拥抱，赤裸的身体在热水里紧贴，连清洗的时候也没有放过对方的嘴唇，好像离开了对方就不会呼吸。  
一起砸进床单里的时候岳明辉都还没回过神，木子洋压着他从下巴一路吻到肚脐，没有润滑剂就匆匆抓了床头的凡士林揉化了顶进去。男人闷哼了一声，反手抓着木子洋的手臂，清楚的感受到弟弟一个指节一个指节地挤进来，一路捅进自己的身体。

他以为自己会排斥，会受不了，会挣扎，甚至会忍不住在半路给这个人一脚把他踹出去。但是最后也没有。  
木子洋捧着他的脸吻他，真到了那一步反而一点都不着急，扩张做的细腻又仔细，岳明辉脸烧的不行，只好揽着弟弟的脖子闭着眼睛用动作催促他。  
灵超总以为他们俩第一次上床应该很有聊头，毕竟看上去他们俩没有哪个是省油的灯，但那确实就是一次很简单的，乏味到没什么值得聊起来的性爱。从清洗到扩张，前戏，传统修道士体位的进入，乃至射精，一个非常完整，又沉默到没有言语的过程。  
高潮后木子洋压在岳明辉身上吻他的眼睛，男人闭着眼大口喘气，他们的手指纠缠在一起，彼此抚摸，流连在对方的躯体上，没人舍得离去。  
窗外的暴雨还没有停，两个人依偎在一起，一时什么也说不出口，就安安静静地等待呼吸平定。

晚饭的时候四个人都到齐了。  
没有什么庆祝仪式，欢迎回家，诸如此类。好像木子洋只是去门外溜达了一圈，错过了饭点，跑回来的时候家里还亮着灯等他，匆匆拉开椅子，和他们坐在一起。  
只不过平时注意控制自己的人今天有点放肆，红酒打开倒了一杯又一杯，最后醉醺醺的趴在桌子上冲着弟弟们笑，乐得虎牙都摇晃出来，傻呵呵地看着像是幼儿园里分到苹果的小孩儿。  
吃完饭木子洋要带他回房间，男人摆着手不想走，趴在那儿看灵超跟木子洋打闹，转过头还能看见凡子在厨房里的身影，所有人都在他身边，所有东西都握在手里。  
把灵超哄回房间之后木子洋才出来，打算抱岳明辉回去。餐厅里的灯光被调暗了，只留了一盏侧边的射灯，他走出来时以为外面除了自己和岳明辉没有别人，但转过拐角就看见了跪在男人膝边的弟弟。  
仰着头，大方露出了咽喉。没有丝毫肢体接触，只有沉默的注视，想碰又不敢碰的犹豫。  
两个人眼神对上的时候彼此都知道对方心里在想什么，但谁也没说出来。  
岳明辉嗓子里嘟嘟囔囔着什么，翻了个身，木子洋赶紧把他捞到怀里，弯腰把他抱起来，往卧室走去。

就像蜜月期，他刚回来的那段时间是个人都能看得清他们俩的关系。岳明辉也没有刻意掩盖过，唯一注意的大概也就是不让灵超看见他们磨蹭在一起的样子。  
卜凡不幸的不在未成年保护区内。  
早上起床去厨房倒水的时候也能看见哥哥们牵着手在料理台边接吻，木子洋搂着岳明辉的腰，手指熟练又自然地滑到他衣服里去，掀起一角的T恤里暴露着不久前刚留下的性爱痕迹，一个个吻痕就像盛开在白墙上的蔷薇，刺目又扎眼。  
离家出走之人的回归让他十八岁的末尾注定不会平静。  
那段时间岳明辉一直没接活儿，成天就赖在家里陪着灵超，更多的时候是和木子洋呆在一起。两个人窝在沙发里看老电影，纪录片，沙沙作响的古旧音频也挡不住那种满溢出来的甜蜜气氛，卜凡拎着机枪从靶场回来的时候有一瞬间真的想抬手给自己一梭子，从此就宁静了。

他有多仰慕那个陪他长大的人，现在就有多痛恨自己不是那个年岁相近的。  
木子洋回来之前，岳明辉喝醉了窝在地毯上是他抱他回去，男人靠在沙发里迷糊不清的时候是他倒了水喂他一口一口喝下去，出任务的时候他的后背都交给他看管，回到家一起吃饭的时候也是他给他盛饭夹菜，盲目奉上无微不至的照顾和陪伴。  
但他抹过岳明辉嘴唇时拇指上残留的触感都还印在那里，他们可能存在的暧昧眼神都还来不及细品，一转眼好像那些互相支撑的过去就都不重要了。  
因为哥哥回来了。  
卜凡一直不肯承认他是那么想的，但他确实那么想过。  
我是一个替代品。  
雄性生物对伴侣的独占欲强的可怕，木子洋最大的仁慈大概是他注意到了卜凡的眼神也没有把这件事挑明。但即使哥哥没有故意向他挑衅，他也忍不住追着岳明辉的背影，在每一个他们可能依偎在一起的地方，像偷窥癖一样想看见他被另一个人拥抱的样子。  
他看见看见他们扣在一起的手指，看见他们在窗帘背后交换的亲吻，看见岳明辉抬头时不加掩饰的笑意。  
然后想象那个人是他自己，是他握着岳明辉的手，是他搂着哥哥的腰肢，是他和弟弟说了晚安，然后拉着这个人和他一起回到房间去。

事情安定下来之后，他们接的第一单活儿是去狙击一个富商。出于交接的考虑，留守的不是岳明辉，是木子洋。  
出发之前卜凡总想着和他多在一起呆一会儿，结果上了飞机才知道和这个人在一起的每分每秒都是折磨。一年多的时间里男人习惯了靠在他怀里入睡，有了第一次失眠的夜里被卜凡找了理由拉到一张床上安心入眠的经历以后，他就彻底对这个弟弟失去了戒心。  
机舱里岳明辉还是习惯性地把扶手拉起来，拉了毯子往他怀里靠。卜凡拿着平板打游戏，借口说自己动作大，不如换个座位让他靠着窗边睡。  
“算了……”  
岳明辉迷迷糊糊地把小桌板拉出来，弓着背蜷缩在那里。  
那是个很不舒服的姿势，以至于几个小时的航程里他都醒了好几次，但睁开眼的时候弟弟还是专心致志地把目光钉在平板里，于是他撅了撅嘴，还是继续趴在那儿没有蹭过去。

干活的时候卜凡一直沉默寡言，岳明辉调试枪械的时候也没有多在意他的表情，两个人制定好了计划ABCD，一个负责近身刺探，一个负责远程狙击。  
在一起那么多年，哪怕有一个人心不在焉他们配合起来也一样熟练。只不过撤退的时候对方暴起反击，狙击点暴露，岳明辉只来得及吼了一声凡子，就听见耳麦里尖锐的电流声，没了别的动静。那一刻他的血液都凝固了，明明说好了要去安全地点汇合，还是在看到爆炸烟尘从建筑物顶端升起时想都没想就冲了过去。  
卜凡反应及时，察觉到不对的时候立即从内部天井直降，虽然绳子在爆炸里断裂，冲击波把他拍在墙上狠狠吐了血，最后也还是从顶棚借力翻滚下来，保住了小命。  
头晕目眩时突然有人把他一把扶起，肾上腺素暴涨时卜凡的第一反应是去锁喉，但他手还没抬起来就感觉到了熟悉的气息，于是沉默着被那个不应该出现在这里的人迅速带离现场，紧急处理后安置到医院去。  
外伤都不深，轻微脑震荡修养一段时间也就好了，其实那点伤总体来说算不了什么，只是当时看着吓人罢了，卜凡自己也没放在心上。  
但也许就是岳明辉那一点超出了理智逻辑的下意识反应，他缠绕在心里的那些杂七杂八的东西就一下被清除的很干净。  
他的哥哥一直没有变，变的人是他自己。


	18. Chapter 18

他们在医院里呆了大半个月。其实卜凡恢复得很快，但岳明辉一直不怎么放心，执意要他多留一阵子再看看。  
躺在那儿也没什么好干的，岳明辉给他下了好多电影连续剧，陪在他旁边，两颗脑袋凑在一起哈哈哈笑，笑完了这人再出去给他带吃的，回来坐在他旁边有一搭没一搭的跟他说话聊天。  
跟家里那两个人视频的时候基本都是岳明辉在说话，卜凡安静地靠在床头，看他唠唠叨叨地嘱咐木子洋要照顾好灵超，别让他吃太多糖，早晚刷牙一定别忘。  
可能是有他在的关系，或者木子洋跟岳明辉本身也不是会说很多甜言蜜语的类型，他们看上去就像普通的兄弟，只不过镜头里木子洋的笑容让他隐约有点难受。  
仅此而已。

一夫一妻制是为了保护财产传递和证明后代的血脉相关性，其实对爱情本身没有什么重要意义，何况他们都是男人，这些事情根本就提不上日程，也不用多顾虑。  
卜凡说不清自己心里到底在意的是什么东西。  
他喜欢一个人并没有背叛谁的意思，他和木子洋一直有种很好的、岳明辉都不懂的默契，相似的经历让他们有种超出血脉的相连性，连喜欢一个人的品味都很相近。  
但每个人爱人的能力都有限，你不能要求他把谁都装在心里，总要有个排序，一二三四五六七。  
先来后到其实没什么作用，但卜凡知道木子洋对岳明辉有多重要，男人从噩梦中惊醒时喊的都是同一个名字，他只能抱着哥哥的肩膀，看着他沉默下去。  
谁也代替不了谁。在岳明辉心里他们没一个人应该被比较，应该被权衡被放弃。  
只不过那时候他不懂这个道理。

岳明辉一身坏毛病都是给木子洋惯出来的，但他也干了一件好事，就是用惨痛经历让这个无欲无求的人终于学会了要渴望什么东西。或者说，习惯爱情。  
卜凡自以为掩盖的很好，换在以前岳明辉也注意不到，但其实事情的真相早就明晃晃的在那里，只要睁开眼睛就什么都看的清清楚楚明明白白。  
他没有思考过也许他们的耳鬓厮磨早就超出了一般距离，木子洋没敢做出来的事情卜凡闷不吭声的时候做的更多，他会揽着岳明辉的肩膀，抱着他入睡，抚摸他的后颈，把他拉到怀里，陪他哭陪他等日出等黎明。  
回头时看见的眼神其实很清晰，他们额头抵在一起的时候其实只要再靠近一点就什么都明了了，窗户纸一捅就破，是他自己非要遮住眼睛。  
从意识到这件事情再到真正迈出那一步去，岳明辉其实花了很长时间。  
木子洋花了很长时间才让他终于放下心去接受汹涌澎湃的爱意，他自己慢慢被填满了，才有勇气走出去肯定另一个人对他的感情。  
年长年幼不是判断人成熟的标准，他们在一起的时间里，带给彼此的成长就像从山顶流淌的泉水，先汇聚成小溪，填满湖泊，再突破阻隔，穿过群山峻岭，最终流入海洋。  
而那个蜷缩成一团的人最终也从支撑他的臂膀里得到了无形的鼓励。

木子洋听他说这事的时候一点没有惊讶，只是嗯了一声，摸了摸岳明辉的头发。  
“洋洋。”  
男人把头抵在他颈窝里，小声叫他的名字。温热的呼吸吹拂在皮肤上，带起的热度似乎能穿透表皮，从骨头一直传导到心脏去。  
木子洋抚摸着他的后颈，手指的力度温柔又均匀，他其实认真起来反而说不出什么动人的情话，爱情都是刻在骨子里的，和血液一起循环，和呼吸一起吐息。  
卜凡不是定时炸弹，木子洋清楚的知道某种程度上他比自己更能忍耐，如果他愿意，甚至可以一直蛰伏下去，眼睁睁地看着自己的猎物被别人吞吃干净。从认识的第一天起他们就是兄弟，他自己也不得不承认，他和卜凡的相近从来不是在表面上的，他们认定的东西改变不了，执着的事情也从来不会放弃。  
岳明辉心里其实有了答案，需要的从来不是一个态度。他只是怕木子洋不高兴。但没有抗议也没有怒气，木子洋只是抱着他，让他自己做决定。  
其实道理很简单，岳明辉可能不明白，但木子洋很清楚。他所有的恐惧都在回到家得到回应的那个瞬间消散干净了。  
从荒漠到绿洲，他永远是求到第一滴雨的那个人。

把事情挑明花的时间很短，甚至不用找什么契机。  
卜凡在房间里的时候岳明辉走了进去，习惯性地在他背后搭着他的脖子，凑过去看他打的游戏。  
“凡子。”  
卜凡听见他叫自己的时候浑身都僵硬了。他们离得太近，这人呼出的热气都喷在自己侧颈，近在咫尺的热度让人一瞬间失去理智，想要转过头去抱着他，彻底取消那段距离。  
但他选择目不转睛地盯着屏幕，没有转过身去。肩膀上的压力突然消失的时候，卜凡松了一口气，又被巨大的失落感冲刷着，完全失去了做其他事情的心情。  
但岳明辉没有走。男人绕到他身前来拿走了他手上的电子仪器，一只膝盖跪在沙发里，然后俯下身亲了上去。  
嘴唇贴上来的那刹那卜凡整个人是呆傻的。温热，柔软的触感长久地留在他的神经上，在他们分开以后也没有消散掉。  
他看着哥哥什么话都说不出来，男人弯着嘴角对他微笑，没有得到回应就又吻了上去。  
“喜欢吗？”  
岳明辉低声问他，他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，一点点颤动都能彼此感应。  
“喜欢吗？”  
仿佛是要逼他回答似的，男人锲而不舍地问着同一个问题，捧着他的脸，一遍又一遍地吻他。

“喜欢。”  
最后从牙关里挤出那两个字的时候，他声音都带着哽咽。  
男人抱着他抚摸他的后背，轻轻地拍打着安慰他，让弟弟的头枕在自己肩膀上，搂着他让他哭了自己一衣领的眼泪。  
“我不会走的……”  
大男孩儿一边哭一边朝他吼，声音沙哑的几乎带了血。  
“我不会走的……”  
“你不这样我也不会走的！”  
“我知道。”  
男人带着一点笑意，慢慢地给他把眼泪都抹干净。  
“不是因为这个。”  
“凡子，哥哥也喜欢你啊。”


	19. Chapter 19

要木子洋说，他一直觉得岳明辉不止一点偏心卜凡。  
他和岳明辉的沟通一般靠心电感应，回来的那段时间算是他们贴的最近的时期，而即使是那时候也没有过分到哪里去。至于灵超，他和岳明辉的沟通一般靠撒娇耍泼，这人母性爆表，宠起儿子来无法无天。只有卜凡是那个窝在角落里一声不吭的木头人，闷声发大财，什么事都做过了，还总让你觉得他可怜兮兮。  
这大概也算一种天赋，所谓什么都不做就能让人惦记的本领。  
说实话木子洋一直有种自己养的白菜被猪拱了的感觉，虽然白菜是他哥哥，猪是他弟弟。他在岳明辉身上用的那一套被岳明辉原原本本举一反三的应用到了卜凡身上，鉴于那时候小处男敏感的要命，岳明辉几乎是上赶着把自己剥干洗净了喂到他嘴里。  
老子怎么没这种待遇。  
此刻木子洋坐在灵超旁边卡着他脖子不许他乱看的时候又生出了这种感慨。虽然调教有调教的乐趣，但被追也有被追的乐趣啊。  
真是便宜了那个二傻子弟弟。

所谓天上掉馅饼，砸人也能把人砸晕。  
岳明辉说出那句告白的时候卜凡还是不怎么敢相信，本来应该给点回应的，结果最后趴在他身上哭到眼睛肿了才消停。  
那段时间木子洋接过了教育小弟的重任，因为家里出现了另一个巨婴——岳明辉就跟痴汉一样成天到晚追在卜凡后边，追着他索吻拥抱，赖在人身边一刻不停。  
吃饭的时候木子洋随时注意要抬手捂小弟眼睛，岳明辉蹭在卜凡身边跟他撒娇，那画面简直……辣眼睛。  
“哥哥，你们谈恋爱不要那么高调，我从论坛上看的，俗话说，秀恩爱……”  
木子洋再伸一只手捂住小孩儿的嘴。  
岳明辉乐呵呵地丝毫不在意，卜凡倒是窘迫的要死，低着头飞快扒饭，碗空了就一溜烟跑去收拾厨房。岳明辉跟着转悠进去要帮忙，自然什么忙都不用他帮，于是男人就心安理得地呆在他旁边，咕叽咕叽地吃草莓，舔舔手指再喂一颗过去。

最烦人的其实不是这点，是卜凡刚开始一直觉着他哥哥是要牺牲自己成就全家，岳明辉越呆在他身边他就越别扭，最后小弟都受不了了，跑去往他凡哥头上敲爆栗子。  
“你再不动手我要动手啦！”  
虽然后来事实证明这话也就是说说而已，小崽子动手的时候比谁都干脆，但总而言之大个子成了全家唯一一个有特殊待遇的人，一直到后来岳明辉习惯了教训他蠢笨，还是一直留了一只眼睛在他身上随时盯着他动向。  
会哭的孩子有奶吃，卜凡就是这句话的代言人。  
“这是策略问题，基调对了，哭一回顶一千回。”  
木子洋后来跟小弟交流感情问题的时候是这么总结的。  
“看着傻，关键时候还挺聪明的。”  
这是灵超的评价。

其实昨天那点脾气都算不得脾气，卜凡自己早把那波送过去了，只是岳明辉对他过度反应，那送上来的糖果哪有不要的道理。  
岳明辉给他亲的喘不上气来了，差点在飞机上给剥了衣服才反应过来这人后来是在借题发挥玩自己，骂了声“小混蛋”就要回原来的座位去。卜凡赶快把他搂住了，又亲又哄的才把人安抚下来，顺便做好了这次要当苦力的准备——岳明辉放的过他，木子洋灵超也放不过他。  
这次他们收到的任务指令相当模糊，早在几天前木子洋就探到了一点风声，大概知道出了点事情，但除了地点，其他信息一概不知。直到今天早上他们受到正式雇佣，这次的活儿才算稍微清晰一点，虽然有效信息还是相当有限。  
一句话概括：找人。目标为一个十岁男童，出境港口在出事的第一瞬间就被封闭，虽然他消失的原因甚至和谁在一起这些背景信息他们都还不清楚，但至少人在英伦三岛内，这大概是最好的消息了。

十岁的小孩儿一个人能跑到哪儿去，这问题简单又复杂。  
十岁的卜凡可能就在家附近晃悠晃悠，跟人打一架就被找到了；灵超大概能找着自行车，躲开需要查证身份的关口蹬到隔壁市去。至于木子洋……看他心情，真想走人的时候大概能把交通网黑了，拿着假身份一路窜逃到国外去。  
而且从这次信息保密的谨慎程度来看，这丢掉的小孩儿肯定不是什么普通背景。  
飞机降落后几个人很快和雇主联络上。外人面前弟弟们都很乖，唯他马首是瞻伦，岳明辉跟对方做了短暂交接，一群人坐着对方提供的车子到能谈事的地方去。  
伦敦不愧雾都的名号，即使没有了光化污染，冬天依旧烟雨濛濛建，筑物都笼罩在雨云里。空气阴冷潮湿，乍一走到户外就是一个寒颤，好像风都穿透了衣物刺到了骨头里，要不是在日本买的衣服够多，现在他们应该没一个能好好待下去。

轿车在微雨中缓慢前行。窗外的建筑物保持着古旧的风貌，现代和古典交融的突兀又和平，从特拉法加广场驶过的时候，抬眼望去，突然的恍神里好像就能听到拐角铁门内响起的马蹄声，驶出的四轮马车里还坐着系了鲸骨内衣的伯爵夫人。  
It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair.We had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way.  
大概下雨的天气总会让人有些多虑，男人不知为何就想起了双城记的开头。车轮下飞溅的水花带着打湿了的泥土和灰尘，好像他们也坐在一辆不知驶往何方的车里，向前方，开往天堂或者地狱。  
But we do have everything before us.  
他看着窗外垂危的花朵轻轻笑了一下，手指触在沾满了水汽的玻璃上，抹开一块，往外看去。

差不多两个小时后，他们到达了肯特郡的一座庄园。  
英国人对园林的爱好众所皆知，这座宅子不出意外也打理的很好，虽然因为季节原因花草大多枯萎，但从残留的布局来看，屋子的主人有相当好的品味。  
车子停下的时候，仆人等在车外，为他们撑起雨伞。男人没有拒绝别人的服务，微微颔首表示谢意，跟着管家一路进入主宅，然后进入了一间堪称安全屋的，防备措施做到了极致的房间。  
他们没有等待多久，负责人就出现了。进来的是一位接近五十岁的白人男性，穿着非常传统的西装三件套，衬衫，马甲，背心，身上打理的非常仔细，拄着一根简约的拐杖，架着一副琥珀框的老式眼镜。  
岳明辉起身与他握手，房门在男人身后关上，确保没有监听和其他可疑行为之后，雇佣者的代理人才终于进入正题。

他们没有猜错，这位十岁的男童有着相当显赫的背景，但事实上他们的猜测还是出了一点偏差，以至于岳明辉在听到男孩的姓氏时惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
Wettin.  
这可比那串冗长的名字Arthur Richard Louis要如雷贯耳的多，木子洋听见这个姓氏的时候也跟着坐直了一些身体，和岳明辉交换了一个原来如此的眼神。  
虽然他们对政治没有狂热的关心，也记不住那些乱七八糟的亲戚关系，但温莎王室从先祖那里延承的姓氏他们还是记得的。  
等代理人为他们说明了那串复杂的血缘和继承关系，几个人才算真正知道他们接到了什么烫手山芋。

失踪人Arthur Richard Louis，父亲约克公爵为女王的第三个儿子。本来从继承顺序来看他离王位还远的很，前面还有一群侄子侄女，但长姐为了和普通人的爱情公开放弃自己和其子女的继承权，二哥James又因为各种绯闻缠身，被怀疑是同性恋，婚姻岌岌可危的同时，舆论和议会都不怎么支持他成为未来的新王，他的子女也年纪尚轻。  
相比之下约克公爵就成为了女王日益衰老的情况下热门的继承者，虽然只是第五顺位继承人，但这个第五很明显比James的第一都来的更加有分量。  
更为棘手的是，这位丢失的小男孩儿是一个私生子。他没有在教堂里公开受洗，直到五岁才被公爵认领回来，以至于他在人世间存在的这十年完全就是一个秘密。  
约克公爵很明显也没有想好要怎么处理他才好，他本人处在继承权的风口浪尖上，冒不起任何风险，但又不能放着这个说不定可以和哥哥的子女们竞争的砝码无动于衷。  
"We'll provide all kinds of support, as long as you can find him."  
代理人明显身心俱疲，若不是连续几天毫无消息，又限于对舆论的恐惧不能全面调动国家机器，他们也不会同时雇佣几个机构一起进行行动。  
岳明辉再次与代理人握手，随着他起身的动作，另外三人也跟着一起站起来。  
"We'll try our best to make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空！架空！  
> 继承这方面的细节不要深究啊ball ball各位


	20. Chapter 20

从安全屋离开四人就立刻开始了工作。  
这次的任务不是常规暗杀或保镖，抢的就是时间。早一个小时把那位小正太找到都有更高的佣金，何况还有其他团体在一起竞争额外奖金。  
既然来都来了，当然要take the lion share……否则怎么对得起Agent J的名号。  
代理人为他们准备了各式装备，相关信息也都竭尽所能地准备好了。四人进入工作间后做了简单分工，灵超和卜凡负责快速浏览Arthur的社会关系寻找可疑点，木子洋负责调出可用监控还原人物对象失踪当天的活动轨迹，岳明辉则换了一套暖和的衣服，到会客室去和Arthur的家庭教师聊天。  
他们所在的庄园就是Arthur成长的地方，在这里能得到他消失前最多的线索，因此宅子里的每一个角落岳明辉都不打算放过。  
一楼的会客室是传统的维多利亚风格，红丝绒靠椅，满墙的先祖肖像，玻璃柜里摆设了各种当时从中国订做的瓷器和产自意大利的精美水晶托盘。房间角落里还摆着一架三角钢琴，看上去有些古旧，木质都透着岁月的痕迹，但近看就会发现它被保养的相当不错，男人打开琴盖随意弹了一串音阶，音准非常良好。

在他探索钢琴的这一会儿，家庭教师Lady Agnes出现在门口。  
这是一位看上去四十多岁的优雅女性，一头略微泛白的头发挽着整齐的发髻，精致的胸针，小外套，颜色朴素大方的过膝长裙。  
她并不住在宅子里，但因为最近的紧急事件二十四小时在庄园里待命。  
注意到她的出现，男人合上琴盖，缓步过去执起她的手背，弯下腰行了一个让老派人士非常满意的吻手礼。  
热茶和点心都已经备好，岳明辉绅士地为她斟满热茶，将茶杯托在瓷碟上递了过去。这样贴心的侍候让见识了许多粗鲁盘问的家庭教师非常受用，她抬手整理了一下已经非常整齐的鬓角，挺了挺胸脯，摆出上流人士引以为豪的端正姿态，开始和岳明辉叙话。

干这行的男士大多数都具有很强的侵略性，比如卜凡，一眼看去就不是什么好惹的对象。虽然木子洋看上去比他柔和一些，但自身的外形条件让他稍微失去表情就会显得非常高冷，相比之下更适合去用刑拷问，而不是进行友好交流。  
灵超虽然具有很强的亲和力，但那是一种更适用于孩子的无拘无束，他可以轻松地从街头的小混混们口中套到消息，但那种魅力对于更年长或更正式的场合就不那么适用，毕竟年龄是一个很重要的因素——他还没到能独自压住场子的时候。  
而岳明辉，他毫无疑问就是那个异数。从外形条件来看他一点都算不上弱小，一米八三的身高即使在欧美人的角度来看也远高于平均，你绝对不会从他身上感觉到所谓的娘或者弱气。但神奇的事情就在于，即使男人拥有棱角分明的下颌骨，他整体的骨架却非常精致，精致到可以用玲珑来形容。  
通常对于男人来说这个词听起来不像是夸奖，但这样的特点确实成为了他的优势。借助这样的特质，他可以在身上非常顺利的找到一种让两性都舒服的平衡点，随时切换气场，根据性别和对方暴露出来的取向，轻而易举地找到适合对方的频率。

你很难用硬或者软来概括他给人的感觉，柔中带刚或许稍微贴合一些，但好像也不是那个味道。如果用气味形容，他大概带着馥郁的木质香气。宁静，广阔，深沉，阳光下可以包容一切生物的成长，藤蔓升起也能化为吞吃一切的地狱。  
比如现在，他看起来就一点都不像一位雇佣兵。  
刚才弟弟们打开屏幕开始飞速审查资料的时候，只有他不紧不慢地找了一套格子西装出来，从衣服到配套的同色长袜和皮鞋，发型到香水气味，把自己从头到脚打理妥当。  
聊天，当然要营造让对方舒服又放松的氛围才行。  
合适的着装和礼节就像桌上的茶点，给予家庭教师那样老式做派的女人喜欢的尊重。讨一位女士的欢心其实不难，找管家套两句话就行，毕竟之后用恰到好处的熨贴哄骗出来的、不经意的闲话和细节，都是他们之后行动时可能会起作用的决胜点。  
何况这样交叠着双腿和人聊天的工作本身也是个让人享受的过程，比起坐在电脑前高倍速浏览监控录像，他更喜欢这种与人打交道时的进退斡旋。  
而且很明显，陪他跳这支舞的女士也非常配合，各种生活中不经意的节点都被选送出来加以描述，综合其他仆人的信息，这位小少爷的形象很快就丰满起来。

对宅院以及周边的探索和与仆人们的谈话一直进行到晚上八九点。  
持续的谈话和精力集中，岳明辉回到房间里的时候已经有些累了，很明显一直埋头于档案和检索工作的弟弟们也头昏脑胀，高速提取有效信息让他们的大脑负荷剧增，一个个趴在桌子前都无精打采。  
“这该死的工作……我们到底能拿到多少钱？”  
木子洋啪的一下关上屏幕，已经彻底不想再继续看下去了。  
“挺多的。而且这单对我们的声誉也很重要，你懂的……皇室。”  
岳明辉过去摸摸他的头，俯下身吻了吻他的嘴唇。木子洋得到了一点安慰，但这也不能鼓励他继续工作下去，只够让他闭上嘴停止抱怨。  
灵超一个白天吃完了三袋水果硬糖，到最后都是咯蹦咯蹦咬碎了咽下去的，明显也是有点受不了了，只有卜凡还算能忍耐，沉默着翻着案卷，在大脑里尝试构建出失踪者的社会框架。

是时候停下来整理思路和放松了。  
岳明辉按了铃拜托管家准备食物，在等待的间隙里去迅速洗了个澡，出来时把自己裹在柔软的睡袍里，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发倒到床上。  
“擦干擦干。”  
木子洋目不转睛地盯着屏幕还能注意到哥哥的不规矩，伸手抓了条毛巾精准无误地扔到他身上去。灵超也正好需要一个逃离档案的契机，于是小孩儿抓准时机跑了过去，跟着扑倒在床上，抓起毛巾开始给他擦头发。  
门铃响的时候卜凡起身去接晚餐，木子洋拉了两把椅子和小圆桌到床边，几个人围坐在一起开始吃饭。  
晚餐相当具有田园气息：沙拉，小牛排，肉汁和土豆泥，甜点是大米布丁。要知道诺森伯兰伯爵成年的时候在阿尼克城堡里吃的晚餐也不过是炸鱼薯条而已*，相比之下他们这顿也不算差劲了。

大概是肚子都饿了的原因，进食的时候没什么人说话，稍微填饱肚子之后岳明辉擦了擦嘴，大脑一时缺氧也懒得进行什么背景分析，就安安静静趴在桌子边休息。  
弟弟们看上去也很惫懒，一个个的打不起什么精神，挨个去洗了澡。出来后几个人好好穿上衣服，开始分析案情。  
沟通整理白天的信息就让他们一直说到了深夜，等回过神的时候时钟已经走到三字了。鉴于宅子有很齐全的保安设备，他们不用留人守夜，几个人分析推理了半天，最终决定了明天出发前往的地点，一个个倒在床里囫囵着盖上被子沉入睡眠。  
闹钟响的时候屋外的天气还是阴雨绵绵，连东南角的多佛也逃不过温带海洋性气候要命的冬日诅咒，看起来一点都不明朗。  
岳明辉搬开灵超横在自己身上的小腿，打着呵欠坐起来，把弟弟们一个个推醒，抓着人洗漱，收拾东西，吃早饭。  
代理人为他们准备了加强过的改装越野车，卜凡把各种设备和可能会用到的武器都搬上去，灵超又从厨房打劫了一堆甜食，才心满意足地上车。  
出发的时候小雨停了，但海边的风潮湿又阴凉，从宅院到车上的几步距离也让人发颤。男人裹紧了防水夹克，跟管家和代理人再次确认联络方式，然后告别。  
一场未知的冒险就从这个庄园开始，逐渐向整个大不列颠蔓延。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个是真实事件。  
> Alnwick castle就是哈利波特系列电影中拍摄魁地奇比赛的城堡，当时Percy家族诺森伯兰伯爵的成年晚宴连摆盘都摆了一下午时间（每只杯子都用丝线标准的那种变态精细），然而最后的主菜就是炸鱼薯条……对的，一人一份炸鱼薯条= =  
> 特么的餐具都是古董水晶杯和银器，结果就盛了这种食物……有毒。


	21. Chapter 21

昨晚他们讨论了很久第一个前往搜索的地点。汇总信息花了很长时间，但这个孩子短暂的人生轨迹也在沟通中逐渐清晰。  
家庭教师Lady Agnes这样形容他：  
“他话不多，除了感谢和必要的吩咐，他很少和仆人们说话。但这没什么不好的，Arthur一向很端庄，您知道的，这对他这个年纪的孩子来说不怎么容易，但贵族需要这样的气质，您或许可以明白。”  
当时岳明辉微笑着对淑女的评价做了肯定，但回到房间和弟弟们在一起的时候，男人看见活蹦乱跳的灵超，又十分庆幸他没有被压抑在这样的环境里长大。  
也许说这话有点奇怪，他们家四个人没有一个有着正常的童年生活，但当他们了解这个男孩的生活以后，四个人不约而同的都有着些许的庆幸。  
大概是因为……相比于在监狱里一样过孤单的平静生活，他们更喜欢和家人一起经历风险。

Arthur在五岁前一直和生母生活在一起，住在意大利的乡下。他的母亲去世后，公爵把孩子接回了英国，从那以后一直到几天前失踪，出于安全和封闭消息的考虑，孩子都一直住在多佛的这所庄园里，周围和他打交道的人除了每周定期来授课的家庭教师，就只有管家和仆人。  
“公爵每年来看他一次，一般是在五月份，呆半天左右离开。因此我们已知和他接触最多的人就是家庭教师，但很明显这位女士和他的关系仅限于授课。”  
“庄园的记录显示这几年里除了一个生病回去疗养的厨师其他人都在职，根据管家的描述，Arthur并没有和他们中的任何一个有着超出主仆的关系。”  
“Agnes也是这么说的，总体来看他并没有任何可以称得上是朋友的人，住在这周围的孩子们也很少经过这里，基本可以排除他和其中某个人有关系的可能性。”  
岳明辉肯定完木子洋的总结，在白板上写下一个大大的“isolated”。

“另外，我倾向于他是自己出走或者是在配合的情况下，被某个人带走的。”  
木子洋点头：“监控录像里看不到什么可疑人物的进出。”  
灵超含着棒棒糖跟着补充：“根据记录的仆人口供来看那天他表现的一直很正常，睡前喝牛奶的时候很平静，半夜没有也没有发出任何让人注意到的动静。对了，牛奶是管家送的，可以排除下药的可能性。”  
卜凡一边继续翻看记录，一边接上：“如果是绑架案，绑匪会在第一时间索要赎金，但现在已经四天了，还没有任何消息。”  
“OK，那我们就保持这个假设。”  
岳明辉跟着写下“主动离去”。

“人际关系单一，安静，乖巧，孤独。暂且不考虑他是怎么离开这里，或者到底在谁的帮助下、和谁一起离开的，先想一下这个问题：如果我是Arthur，我第一个想去的地方会是哪里？或者说，我会从哪里得到这个地点的提示？”  
“嗯。”木子洋喝了一口热茶，开始跟着从头梳理：“五岁之前的小孩子应该对周围只有模糊的感觉，记忆不会非常清晰，而且他在意大利的生活很平静，除了母亲去世没有什么称得上重大的事件。”  
“那重点就是在庄园里的生活啦。Arthur一直被严格关在宅子里，周日连教堂都不会去，每年的体检也都是在这里完成的，活动范围就这么一点点。我去图书馆转了一圈，把他可能看过的书都整理出来了。”  
灵超把清单和相关介绍发到每个人的设备上，一边跟着简略的挑了几个读了一下名字。岳明辉低头浏览书名，一边把自己从家庭教师那边拿到的任务清单和这个比较，一边示意木子洋继续。

“这小孩儿不怎么喜欢电子产品，除了学习没有使用任何电脑的娱乐功能，不过很喜欢在播放厅里看电影，还大多是老电影，嗯，反正没几部是这两年出来的，都是蓝光DVD。”  
木子洋把电影清单也一起发给大家。  
“他口味挺杂的，什么类型都看。我补了几个冷僻一点的，拉了一个重大事件发生的地点清单，这些是在英国境内的。”  
卜凡把标记好的地图展示给另外三人：“其实不是很多，但还有一些可能是意向性的，比如海岸、日出地点、葱郁的森林，这种就不太好说。”  
“嗯哼。”岳明辉点了点头，好像不是很在意这种复杂性。“洋洋你把我从Agnes那边拿到的作业清单整理一下，看看还有哪些重合度比较高。”  
“OK。”  
几个人安静了一会儿，开始从出现次数和情节与生活的相关性推测和比较会让Arthur感兴趣的地点。

这种推测需要非常了解书目和电影的内容以及背后的隐喻，同时需要对男孩的兴趣和倾向有很清晰的认识。即使他们进行了大量的背景搜索，也很难在短时间内对Arthur的性格进行准确侧写，因此只能盲人摸象，从各自了解到的事实情况和个人感受上进行合理推测。幸运的是，作为一个十岁的男孩，Arthur接触的信息相对于成人来说有限的多，即使阅读量很大，通过重合度的比较和相关性分析，他们也慢慢锁定了几个大致方向。  
“有什么想法吗？”  
岳明辉支着下巴看看地图，又回头看看几个弟弟。  
“他经常在院子后方坐着读书。我一开始以为那里比较舒服，不过后来发现从那里望出去的风景最好，能看见后方的河流和田野。”木子洋拿起笔，在白板上标记。“我投自然景观一票。”  
“他的生物识别信息在确认失踪的第一时间就被登记了，没有搭乘飞机的可能性，能利用的交通工具只有火车，汽车和步行。自行车勉强可以算上。”  
“嗯。而且到伦敦这样监控摄像头多的地方被发现的几率很大，我和凡哥一个意见，他应该不会去大城市冒险，鉴于收费站和公路的监控相对比较密集，盘查力度也加大了，我们觉得他乘坐小型车辆，或者说被人带着自驾的可能性不大。”

“但这确定不了他目前离多佛的距离。毕竟已经过去这么久了，而且这边乘坐火车和长途车都不需要身份验证。”  
岳明辉沉吟了一会儿，抬头问灵超：“你有没有从他接触的作品里感觉到什么特点？”  
“特点的话……”  
小孩儿认真思考了一下，接过岳明辉手里的笔继续画逻辑图。  
“他的品味不怎么像小孩子。合家欢和喜剧类型的电影几乎没有，小孩儿会喜欢的图书和电影也都很少看到，虽然Agnes给他安排了一些，但从这个清单来看，不太像是十岁男孩的爱好。”  
灵超扫了一眼平板，继续总结：  
“排除科普书籍和纪录片，看得出他喜欢探险小说，不怎么看言情，但有一些哲学方面的，柏拉图……唔，不知道他看不看得懂。电影方面的话，悬疑片并不多，剧情片比较密集，涉及的同性题材很少，大多数是比较有名的获奖作品，但看上去都不是很阳光。”  
“嗯哼。”岳明辉根据他的描述又删除了几个热门的城市景点，把目光放到偏向于乡村和自然地带去。  
“有哪部作品让你印象深刻吗，儿子？”

灵超眨了眨眼，圈了几个出来：“这几个吧，从题材上来看有一定代入感，也符合那种，唔，文艺？阴郁？的风格。虽然我觉得Arthur的社会关系简单到我都做不出什么猜想……”  
几个人凑过去看了一眼，木子洋跟着加了几个重点标记：“这几部电影是他看过不止一次的，至于书籍，小弟那边总结的看得出翻阅比较多的是这几本。”  
“等等。”  
岳明辉看着那几个加重的名字，突然想起了什么：“说到探险小说，Agnes说Arthur喜欢看地球仪，他的游戏室里也有很多地形模拟沙盘。这里面哪些是有地标性自然景观的？”  
“这些。”  
卜凡在地图上圈了一下：“有风蚀柱，田野，瀑布，海岸风光，还有悬崖。”  
“他的学习记录显示那位家庭教师在地理课上给他讲过一些海岸地形的形成原因。”  
木子洋翻了一下电脑，补充道。  
“出现过这些地点的是这些作品……”灵超跟着继续在重点标记过的清单里筛选，然后突然“啊”了一声。  
“我记得这部里面出现过！海边的悬崖，小木屋，远视镜头，阴郁风格，而且看过不止一次！”

岳明辉凑过去看他指出来的名字，念出声来：“《Atonement》”  
“对的，这部里面出现过断崖。叫什么名字来着……”木子洋看向卜凡。  
“Seven sisters.”  
卜凡站起来指给他：“这里。”  
其他三人跟着看向地图。  
那个地点在刚才的筛查过程中被来回标记了四次，在记号笔的摧残下，色彩已经快要穿透地图的纸面。  
“Eastbourne！”  
木子洋搜索完地点，抬头朝三人笑了一下：“离这里只有两个小时车程，公共交通3小时左右可以到达，徒步的话大概22个小时。”  
“很适合作为离家出走的第一站。”  
岳明辉打了个响指，满意地扔下记号笔，过去挨个给弟弟们晚安吻。  
“明早出发，现在休息。晚安，宝贝儿们。”


	22. Chapter 22

昨晚几人睡觉的时间很短，早晨出发前为了保持精力，卜凡喝了一大杯无糖黑咖啡，木子洋一边嫌弃那酸度一边也跟着灌了一大杯。岳明辉严格控制碳水摄入只吃了焗番茄、豆子和鸡蛋，小弟虽然弄了一堆甜食堆在车里，但总体也很收敛，咖啡里的糖放的不多，稍微中和了一点苦味就跟喝药一样咽下去了。  
按照惯例，卜凡开车，木子洋坐副驾驶，岳明辉和小弟在后座。  
清晨时气温很低，勉强才到零上，鉴于今天大部分时间可能都要在室外度过，他们都换了轻便保暖的衣服。  
车子里开了暖气，热乎乎的很舒服，盖上毯子就很适合睡觉，但没一个人在偷懒，都在继续翻阅整理出来的资料，希望能尽快找到其他的线索。  
他们现在与其说是在直奔Arthur的所在地，不如说是在追溯他经过的地点。虽然这样看上去效率不高，但在一头雾水又不能进行地毯式搜索的情况下，这可能也是唯一的办法了，毕竟他们在交通方式上有明显的优势，只要确定地点就能第一时间赶过去。大范围搜索有其他雇佣组织负责，他们这样的小机构不适合那种工作，只能另辟蹊径。

路上木子洋确定了往返于seven sisters和其他地点的接驳巴士后，立即去跟代理人协商调取车上的监控录像，行政工作处理的时间即使加速以后还是很慢，他等的整个人都要凋谢了还没等到回信，只好又去查附近可能乘坐的火车站，跟着又去申请调出火车站附近的交通监控。  
灵超在后座看着平板里的档案，翻着翻着就歪到了岳明辉身上，男人专心致志盯着自己的文件，伸了只手揽着他，两个人盖着一张小毯子，安静地靠在一起。  
两个小时的车程，他们很快就到了Eastbourne，接着一路往Seven sisters东部的访客中心去。  
木子洋还在向代理人催促权限，占着卫星信号窝在车子里没有下来的打算，卜凡把钥匙留给他，跟小弟和岳明辉一起下车。  
海边没有什么高大植被遮挡，连灌木都很稀少，只有绵延的白色断崖和墨绿色草场。他们之前一直呆在车子里不觉得，下了车才领教了英吉利海峡的狂风，乍一迈出去就差点被吹了个跟头，海浪的咸腥味顺着气流席卷而来，灌了人满满一鼻子的阴冷。  
几个人赶紧回身把没戴上的围脖都戴起来，哆哆嗦嗦的分头去寻找线索。

冬季游客中心的营业时间都很晚，他们到的时候这里才刚刚开门，岳明辉进去扫了一圈，没有发现CCTV，只好带着照片去询问工作人员，看他们在五天前有没有见过这个十岁大的男孩独自一人或被什么人带着在这里出现。  
结果很令人失望。  
灵超本来想看看在停在外面的员工车辆有没有装行驶记录仪，去碰碰运气的，结果看了一圈发现竟然没一辆车装了记录仪，只好作罢。  
颗粒无收。几个人离开的时候在Cafe买了四杯热巧克力，钻回车子里摄入了足够的能量，然后往西边的国家公园访客中心去。  
卜凡记录了附近的巴士站点作为重点排查对象，把编号都报给了木子洋，可惜行政工作效率很低，他一边等着已经开始有些忍不住要去黑政府系统，但想想声誉问题还是算了。  
路上又开始下雨，细细密密的雨点淋透了地面，连植被也弥漫着雾气。  
他们在西边的访客中心也没有什么收获，接下来前往《Atonement》里的地点没有公路，只能徒步，鉴于木子洋要持续保持联络状态，他和灵超开车先前往西边最近的镇子Seaford，去那里的火车站和租车点看看有没有什么线索，岳明辉和卜凡则套上防雨夹克，一起沿着Cuckmere河的入海口往海岸观察员的木屋前进。

这一段三角洲的小径本身就只是把泥土往下垒实，压出了一条一尺宽左右的路而已，一下雨整条路就变的泥泞不堪，即使这条小河的水流量不大，仅靠着河岸的部分也在降雨量增加的情况下有些坍塌，变得更加难走。  
两人踏了一靴子的泥，虽然走起路来身上暖和了一些，但顶着狂风细雨，整张脸都是冰凉的，一张嘴就能被风吹一嘴的雨水，因此路上也没有说话，一直走到木屋边靠在屋檐下才稍微站定。  
从这里的山坡上回望，远处的七座白垩断崖尽收眼底，连绵的纯白色的断壁即使在阴天也无比清晰，在暗黑色海面的映衬下显得更加耀眼。  
岳明辉停下喘了口气，走到灌木丛的边缘往下望去。几十米高的悬崖垂直与海平面，石子滩在涨起的潮水中被淹没，只剩下一点边缘，看不到任何有人活动过的痕迹。  
海面上的阴云压成一条线，整齐的分割了大陆与海洋的边界，远处的英吉利海峡笼罩在浓雾里，模模糊糊的仿佛只剩下了几公里的距离，伸手就能触到对面的圣瓦雷里。

看守人的木屋早就被废弃了，无法进入，更不用说提取监控和找人询问。卜凡绕了个圈，确认没有侵入痕迹也就放弃了闯进去检查的打算。他转回来要和岳明辉会和，走到正门前却发现男人不见了。  
“哥哥？”  
卜凡对着耳麦喊了一声，在狂风中没有听见回应，看了一眼岳明辉的定位，随即往木屋背后的阶梯走去。  
那是一段废弃了且生锈严重的铁质梯级，曾经被用于连接木屋和海面，还配备了救生艇以应对不时之需。他以为岳明辉从那里下去了，但望了一眼并没有看见他的身影，只好又喊了一声。  
“在这儿呢。”  
岳明辉从屋子后半身高的灌木里直起身子来，招呼卜凡过去。  
“我刚刚以为在门口的位置看到的断崖角度最好，但其实这里才能看到最完整的画面。”  
男人用手指比了个取景框，示意弟弟过来看。  
“确实，这里和电影里的场景重合度很高。”  
“嗯哼。”男人点了点头，又指了指自己身侧的灌木丛，脸上带了一点微笑。

“看见什么了？”  
“这是……”  
卜凡跟着他往悬崖边缘又走了几步，才在一大片被风吹倒的植被里定位到了一从角度有些奇怪的灌木，不仔细看都很难辨认出它们和其他植被的区别。  
“照说面南的植被不应该比被遮挡的更矮，而且从这几天的风向看，它们应该朝这个方向……”  
他看着指南针比了个方向，回头看向哥哥：“你觉得是因为有人？”  
“有人走到这里面向断崖眺望的时候，因为泥土湿软，滑了一跤。”  
卜凡目测了一下倒伏下去的灌木距离，突然兴奋地瞪大了眼睛：“成年人坐着摔倒时绝不只会压倒这一点植被，而且它们在很脆弱的情况下竟然没有被折断，这就是说……”  
“那个人的体重很轻。综合压倒的灌木长度和这种天气里会到这里来乱跑的人选来看，这很有可能就是我们亲爱的Arthur小朋友。”  
“可惜这几天下雨，有脚印也都被冲刷干净了。”  
卜凡有点遗憾，还想往边缘探一探，岳明辉赶紧伸手拉住他，嘱咐他小心脚下。  
从他们的角度来看灌木一直延伸出去，似乎有植被的地方就是安全的，但刚刚他在另一个角度能明显看到这些灌木其实是沿着悬崖往下的负角度蔓延了一部分的，也就是说卜凡稍有不注意就有可能一脚踏空。

“哥哥。”  
卜凡拉着他的手往回走时，突然想到什么。  
“你觉不觉得会不会也有一个人在Arthur摔倒的时候，像你一样站在我身边把我拉回去？”  
“有可能。”男人点点头，牵着弟弟的手回到正常的路线上去。  
“这里并不是什么安全地点，这段时间的多雨天气让这片断崖的边缘变得很松软，一个不想找死的孩子应该不会在没有把握的情况下独自一人往这种地点探索。”  
“你觉得有一个成年人带着他？”  
卜凡伸手抹了抹他帽檐上的积水，把岳明辉被风吹的冰凉的手揣进自己的口袋。  
“成年人，嗯，性别未知，但我倾向于成年男性，虽然我们还需要更多证据。”  
发现一些痕迹之后男人放松了不少，说话的时候也带了一点笑容。  
“不知道洋洋他们在Seaford有没有……”

“妈妈！”  
耳麦里的声音就在这时突然响起，狂风呼啸中岳明辉有些听不清灵超的喊话，赶紧把音量又调大了一些，站到屋檐下背风的方向去。  
“洋哥的监控搜索有结果了！Arthur失踪当天上午经过西边访客中心的12路巴士里拍到了一个身高大约140公分的男孩，虽然看不到脸，但基本符合他的特征。”  
木子洋跟着把火车站对面的十字路口监控指给灵超看，提醒他别漏了这个。  
“还有，我们在Seaford火车站附近的监控里又看见了他！时间是下午4点37分，鉴于这个时间从镇子里火车站开出的火车班次很少，可以基本锁定他坐上了往西的火车。”  
“目的地呢？”  
“在Brighton有很多转乘站，这个我们还在筛查。”  
“同伴呢？他一直是一个人？”  
“监控里只看到他一个，一闪而过而已，就那个影子还是洋哥在车子的后视镜里分辨出来的，其他东西实在看不到了。”  
“OK，没事，我和凡子现在过去和你们集合。”  
男人迅速结束通话，把手从卜凡兜里掏出来，拉着他踏上前往Seaford的泥泞小径。  
临近正午，雾气从海面升腾，如鬼魅般将他们背后的断崖和木屋慢慢笼罩，再也辨认不出轮廓。远处的灯塔在悬崖边散发着微弱的光芒，在黑暗中为经过的船只指引方向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实最还原的角度是离开小木屋再往Seaford方向走十分钟左右，到那个悬崖顶端拍  
> 剧情需要……  
> 不过那些棘花丛真的迷惑性好强……完全没有护栏，掉不掉下去全靠人品= =


	23. Chapter 23

两人在雨中走了半个多小时，穿过高夫球场与木子洋和灵超会和。  
冬天开门的餐馆不多，木子洋忙着做锐化和提高分辨率，一直呆在车上没下去过。灵超开着车去咖啡馆买了热饮和三明治，卡在置物架上，喝着热巧克力陪木子洋继续筛查目的地。  
岳明辉和卜凡进来的时候带进了一阵湿冷空气，热风乍一吹上来手指都是麻木的，体感还停留在悬崖顶上的狂风里没有转换回来。  
“怎么样？”  
男人搓了搓手，打开杯盖吮了一口奶沫，把杯子焐在手里，凑过去看灵超的平板。  
“还在筛呢，Brighton的铁路线路太多了。”  
小孩儿咬着冷三明治里的火腿，吃不到热乎乎的食物心情都不是很好，郁闷地戳着键盘。岳明辉喂他喝了一口自己加了糖的拿铁，一手拿着杯子一边要把电脑接过来。  
“干嘛？”  
灵超阻止他的动作，牢牢把电脑抱到自己怀里。  
“休息一会儿，给我看看。”  
“给我看看。”  
灵超板着脸把他的手抓过来摸了摸，整个冰凉一片，顿时就皱着眉毛不高兴了。

“凡哥你干什么吃的？”  
“他着急回来。”  
卜凡刚喝了口热的，冷天里的活动轻而易举就消耗了大量体力，他正拆了三明治狼吞虎咽，回话的时候面包还塞在嘴里，声音都含糊不清。  
“啧啧。”  
小孩儿嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，一只手继续敲键盘，一只手伸过去把岳明辉的左手握住了，慢慢地揉。车里暖气很足，他喝着热咖啡，身上不一会儿就暖起来了。  
岳明辉休息了一会儿，把外套脱下来放在一边，靴子也脱了，一条腿屈着坐着，靠在灵超旁边陪他分析线路。  
卜凡吃东西很快，几口塞完了一个三明治把外套递给后座的男人，安全带系上就往Brighton开。  
车子突然启动的时候木子洋正在喝咖啡，预备不及差点泼了一身，大猫转头对着卜凡又是一个白眼，和灵超一起嫌弃他嫌弃到了骨子里。

技术工作者一路盯着屏幕眼睛都要瞎了，车子停到火车站门口的时候才头晕目眩地准备下车，看看这里有没有能参考的监控点。  
这次卜凡和岳明辉留在车里休息，灵超把电脑扔给他就跟木子洋下去了，两人分头往火车站和附近的商铺去，准备搜索除了交通摄像头以外的可用监控。  
岳明辉吃了三明治又喝了咖啡，照说应该精神一会儿的，但呆在温暖的环境里胃里又被填的很满，整个人就都跟着昏昏欲睡，靠在后座盯着屏幕的时候都忍不住钓了会儿鱼。  
卜凡在驾驶座看见他一下又一下地往电脑上磕，哭笑不得地转回身来把他手里的电脑抢走了，顺手把人摁回座位里，毯子抖开盖在他身上。  
“睡一会儿，超儿回来了我叫你。”  
“那你看着点……”  
已过而立之年的人在这种非警戒状态下也懒得推脱，蜷缩在后座上，裹着毛茸茸的细羊绒毯就迅速沉入了睡眠。

他一直没有睡午觉的习惯，睡眠也是什么时候缺什么时候补，极度疲劳的状态下一沾就着，向来睡的非常昏沉，一觉到天亮，这次却不知为什么只睡了一会儿的时间竟然还做了梦。  
灵超回来的动静把他惊醒的时候岳明辉大脑里还残留着梦境的碎片，努力回想一时却又回忆不到具体的细节，只能看见斑驳的色块。  
与阴雨连绵的天气不同，他梦见的色彩竟然非常明快，但那样的组合又有些陌生，让他无法确定那是否是自己经历过的某个时间节点。  
这种抓不到线头的感觉让人不太舒爽。男人小声嘟囔了一句，裹着毯子缩到一边，给灵超让开位置，猛的闭了一下眼睛，晃晃脑袋让自己清醒过来。  
“怎么样，监控？”  
“弄到了。”  
木子洋还笼罩在繁琐搜查带来的低气压中，说话声音都很机械。他打开门后拿起凉掉的咖啡喝了一口，打开电脑把录像调出来扔给卜凡筛查，转回身来准备一起讨论下一个前往的地点。

“我们刚才在路上分析了火车线路，现在有这几个可能性。”  
岳明辉接过木子洋没喝完的美式给自己来了一口，顿时就给激的清醒了不少，大脑也逐步恢复了正常运转。  
“按之前所说，排除往伦敦的线路，确认是西行方向，问题就是他到底往西走了多远，以及有没有在中途折往北面。”  
卜凡埋头看着录像，没头没脑地问了岳明辉一句：“西边有什么？”  
“几个西南部的郡，国家公园，海岸线，牧场。”  
木子洋看看地图，跟着把昨天他们标记出来的地点展示给三人。  
“来吧，再猜一次，小弟。”  
“那不是猜的，是推理！推理！”灵超炸着毛要蹦起来袭击木子洋，给岳明辉眼疾手快地摁住了，把人搂到怀里不给他乱动。

“那就来推理吧……说说吧，这位小王子能跑到哪儿去啊……”  
木子洋对着屏幕鼓捣了一天整个人都兴致缺缺，趴在椅背上都要瘫下去了，身边还只有一个盯着监控的二傻子弟弟，岳明辉给最小的那个霸占着，一点儿都分不出神来安慰他，只能自己抓着靠枕乱揉来发泄烦躁。  
灵超忿忿地瞪了他一眼，窝在岳明辉怀里被男人拍着背安抚下来，把昨天分析的清单又拉出来，开始认真给哥哥们讲自己的想法。  
“我们昨天分析的时候是从他能去哪里的角度来思考的，因此根据他看过的电影和书籍划分了范围，圈定了地点。但我刚才突然想到了另一个可能——有没有可能是我们弄错了因果关系？”  
“嗯？”  
卜凡从电脑屏幕里抬起头来。  
“就像，并不是有这条火车线路他才选择往这里走，而是他主动选择了前往的地点，才挑选了这种可行的交通方式。  
换句话说，并不是他受《Atonement》的影响才决定去seven sisters，而是他想去某一些的地方，才去接触这些带有风景的作品。”

灵超看了一眼哥哥们的反应，稍微停顿了一下好让他们思考。  
“昨天我根据他接触作品的类型判断他是一个有些阴郁的孩子，加上没有被胁迫离开的迹象，我们可能都倾向于认为他是一个有些早熟的，或者说，某一方面不太正常的孩子。在这个基础上判断他的行为就会比较困难，因为我们很难推测出他从作品里感知到的情绪和进而想要达成的目的。但今天我又重新想了一下，我们这种思维方式对一个孩子来说可能本身就不适用。  
“为什么我们会觉得他品味不像一个孩子？因为我们假设一般十岁男孩不会接触这种复杂题材的影片，而他看了很多。但他看的真的是我们以为的内容吗？”  
“我好像……有一点明白你的意思。”  
岳明辉沉思了一下，接着他的话继续下去：“从成人的角度思考，我们看喜剧片是为了开心，看恐怖片是为了体验惊悚，那么反过来我们就能推测一个喜欢看喜剧的人可能压力比较大或者喜欢轻松的题材。但小孩子关注的重点其实很可能和大人不太一样。”  
“对。为什么我们会认为他真能看懂《Atonement》表现的剧情呢？Arthur的经历基本不能支持他理解那里面的复杂情感，但我们就理所当然地认为他看懂了，然后以这个错误的假设为基础，判断了他的性格。

“想清这点以后，他的行为逻辑就有了另外一种解释。他并不是因为受了某些作品的影响才去某个地方思考人生，而是因为他想去什么地方才去搜索可以提供地点参考的作品，只不过有这些风景的片段通常恰好是影片关键情节发生的地点罢了。”  
灵超说完，几个人同时安静下来开始重新回忆他们整理出来的线索。  
Arthur的生活经历、岳明辉访谈中得到的评价、木子洋观察宅院的信息，他们整理了的清单、地图……  
无数在脑海中漂浮着的混乱线索和片段被整理、归位，然后顺着这条线一下被串了起来。  
几个呼吸后，四人异口同声地“啊”了一声，望着彼此的表情，知道大家都想到了同一个地方去了。  
“他的爱好！”灵超兴奋地几乎要跳起来。  
“对。我们一开始的印象有很大的偏差，这么看来……”  
岳明辉如释重负地呼了口气，思绪一下被规整的异常清晰。  
“他只是一个普通的孩子。”


End file.
